Without A World To Belong To
by Kawaiicreole
Summary: Anippe is a special breed of human, if some even choose to call her that. Forced into something she doesnt want with a fate that looks unfavorable; can she find her place in this world, or try to escape to one that beckons to her?  on hold
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing (but my own characters) please don't sue me cause you wouldn't get anything besides my awesome PC….and maybe my ipod.**

**Be gentle with me reviewers please! I don't know much about predators but about aliens I know some. Enjoy, and review! I am also looking for a Beta reader, message me if intereste**d.

XXXX

**February 1, 2013**

"Congratulations! Valentines Day and we have finally created our little monster. I would like to thank all our geneticist, biologists and of course anyone who mourned our failures and cheered our once supposed successes."

The man who spoke wore a long white lab coat, his thick glasses sliding down his perspiring nose as he addressed his colleagues before him.

"Here is to her glorious health! Number 100!" Raising his champagne filled glass, he swigged it back happily hoping this one actually made it.

"Number 100!" The other men and women repeated taking their own drinks as some cheered.

The so called party was nothing more than a glass of champagne; and some light music as the scientists gathered around her incubation tube watching the small fetus kick and move her mouth. She was in the fourth month of gestation and because of her human DNA, it slowed down her Xenomorph blood. People soon moved away from her, returning to their work others leaving the compound as their shift was over. Soon only three people were left in the now quiet, startlingly white, and rather chilly lab room. Two at computers while one still watched an infant Number 100.

"Doctor Thomas, General Perkin and Major Lee are here to see you." A younger woman with pale blonde hair gave him an annoyed look as she made a move to hit the door buzzer.

"Go ahead let them see what we have done this time." Doctor Thomas was quite proud of himself today. Number 100 was almost ready to be birthed and what a beauty she was. After so many failures and threats to be shut down here is what he had to show for his hard work.

With a slam the large metal door to the lab opened to reveal two figures. Both considerably tall, they had no nonsense look on their faces as the General eyed the Doctor with disdain.

"Well, well it seems as though you've finally done something worth applauding Doctor. Let's hope it can grow to maturity." The General marked by the two stars on his Velcro patch in the middle of his chest; made a move to tap a knuckle against the mock womb Number 100 was encased in.

Doctor Thomas pushed away the General's hand his own countenance showing annoyance. "Please don't do that. You'll disturb her. I can however assure you General that all our...bugs have been perfected and yes. We expect many a great things from her."

Leaning in his face to view Number 100 closer Major Lee scoffed. "We shall see. The last ones mutated after their stasis, didn't understand our language or were down right hostile."

The Doctor positioned himself in front of the tube blocking their view as he tried to shoo the men away.

"You have to understand. This DNA is new, and dangerous. The creatures themselves are hostile and the extras had to be killed. Mixing the human DNA gives us an element of control. It takes time to weed out the bad genes and add the good. Just like breeding a dog. The Doberman didn't appear overnight now did it?"

"No it didn't but you aren't using dog DNA, this is human. We need it to be more than just flashy teeth and a pretty coat." Major Lee smiled menacingly as he glanced back at Number 100.

That man really knew how to work on his nerves. The same two Army officials had been coming here for the last five years. Demanding results in a little time, threatening them if they didn't complete the assignment. A Xenomorph/Human hybrid that could be used as a weapon. They wanted her to look more human but have the distinguishing features that enabled her to battle as a Xenomorph. If she blended into their society that was great. Otherwise she needed to obey commands, and execute them with deadly force. Easier said than done.

The General sighed placing a hand on the Major's shoulder. "Let's not antagonize the doctor too much today. He's accomplished something." Looking back at the Doctor, General Perkin nodded his head once as the pair headed for the door. "We'll be back at the start of every month to get an update on it. I hope we're pleased. This is your last failure Doctor. Or there will be another team handling this."

With an easy turn they headed out the door, the metallic click and decompressing whoosh signaling their leaving.

A collective sigh was heard from the remaining two scientists as the room was sparse once more. Doctor Thomas turned to look at Number 100 sleeping as her tail swished through her amniotic fluid around her.

"You won't be a failure. Number 100 will be the greatest of all. We'll show them wont we?" As he placed his hand on the warm tube, it was almost as if she agreed as her tail came to rest near his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing please don't sue me cause you wouldn't get anything besides my awesome PC….and maybe my ipod.**

**Be gentle with me reviewers please! I don't know much about predators but about aliens I know some. Enjoy, and review! I am also looking for a Beta reader, message me if intereste**d.

XXXX

"Today is July 1st, 2013. Number 100 is testing superbly on all levels of physical prowess and intellect. Though she is only four months old, she seems to be at human level of a 16-18 year old female. There seems to be no mating drive present, though the formation of mammary glands is evident.

Doctor Thomas walked back and forth in front of the small enclosure that held a sleeping Number 100.

"She rests now after a morning full of physical activities and mental examination." The older man placed a hand on the reinforced glass barrier, watching calmly as her chest rose and fell.

Shifting the tape recorder in his hands he pinched the area between his eyes; tired after being awake for two whole days. It had taken some time to secure and make Number 100's new enclosure, and he hadn't slept the two final days it took to move her into it.

"She is quite human in appearance as once stated. The major differences about her are of course what her Xenomorph genes dictate. Her skin is a supple brown in color giving way to the distinct charcoal black of her Xeno features." He cleared his throat, watching as Number 100 rolled onto her back in her sleep.

"Her solid black eyes might be the first give away. She has no pupils and though she can sense light, she prefers the darkness. From her cervical column down her spine a row of black ridges break through her skin. Possible self defense." He made his way to his desk; her enclosure was a 12 by 10 foot glass and metal cage that was set in concrete in the ground. The habitat being located inside the lab room.

"Her claws are black in color incredibly sharp we haven't tested out through what she can cut through with them yet. Her teeth are silver in color; canines are approximately 3 inches though not protruding when she closes her mouth." He wrote down simple sleep observations about her as he spoke.

"One thing we did not breed out was the tail. Though she has use of blade at the end of her tail. It is one of the main weapons used for offense and defense by a Xenomorph. She will need it lacking a second mandible. Her blood is not as acidic as a Xeno's, though she can project the same deadly concoction through her tail and mouth as defense and offense."

Sighing softly Doctor Thomas flicked his thumb clicking off the tape recorder. He looked over the enclosure to find Number 100 staring at him. At 6'7" she completely towered over him, her tail scratching a line in the soil of her enclosure.

"Good afternoon Num-Anippe." He had given her a name perhaps foolish of him, but she was part human after all. He used it when they were together only, teaching her to spell her own as well as his name.

"It's almost lunch time; I believe they brought something tasty for you today. Starting you off as omnivorous has been successful." A soft trill came from her mouth as she clapped her hands together. Her distinctive four fingers showing.

Doctor Thomas felt a kinship in a way with Anippe. He found her exotic and beautiful, dangerous yet intelligent. He didn't go home many nights, choosing instead to sleep in the lab watching her. She was learning English quite fast though she opted to hiss when angry or upset. Trill when happy and simply ignore someone when she didn't feel like answering.

Crouching down Doctor Thomas placed his hand on her glass wall, prompting Anippe to do the same. Her shiny black eyes following his movement as she pressed her face against the enclosure. The fleshy black tubes protruding slowly from either side of her back coming into view, as her medical gown slipped down. He wished he could get a closer look; they had just started to form.

"Food?" Doctor Thomas snapped to attention as he heard her soft voice. It sounded like wind chimes and spring rain. A gentle ringing and pitter patter. She was standing now tail swaying excitedly as she looked over at the door.

Instead of a cart his assistant was leading in General Perkin with the Major not too far behind as at least six soldiers stood outside the doorway

"What a delight General. Major. We should be feeding Number 100 in a few, perhaps you'd like to see her interact with me?"

The General had a mischievous look on his face, as he waved a hand signaling the soldiers to enter the room. "I've heard Doctor. Ribs, steak, roast? What is this? A hotel?"

The men pushed a large, white container into the room some of them had an excited look on their faces.

"What is the meaning of this? What's in that container? Number 100 is on a strict diet, she needs mostly protein but it has to be prepared." Fear crept into his heart as he heard the growl and breathing of what was most assuredly a bear.

"It's a bear doctor. A Kodiak Brown Bear to be exact. A simple experiment. You do love experiments don't you?" Major Lee dusted off his lapels as he motioned the soldiers to keep the few scientists in the room at bay.

"Are you insane? It could injure her, worse yet you have no idea what she might do IF she decides to eat it. Raw meat and blood you're asking for trouble!" Doctor Thomas placed himself in front of the glass, Anippe seemed to know something was up her eyes squinting as she crouched, hissing in the direction of the soldiers.

"Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, and expecting the same results. As you have been doing so I'm introducing your uncontrolled element." Walking briskly over the Doctor he grabbed his lab coat soliciting a shriek from Anippe as she pressed herself against the glass. Her silver teeth gleaming menacingly, the sticky saliva native to the Xenomorphs dripping from her open lips.

"Please, we'll do a field test just not this. She's still so young." He knew it was in vain but all Doctor Thomas could really do was pray she found a way to kill the bear quickly and leave its carcass alone.

"Help us open the cage." Shoving the Doctor away from him the General waited, watching as the soldiers moved the container in front of the archway that lead into the habitat.

Anippe's large midnight eyes scanned the room quickly, and then the soldiers as one of them pulled a cattle prod from a case charging it up. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that inside that container held something that was angry and vicious. The men were excited, their testosterone rising as they grinned at her. She didn't want to fight; the lemony smell of excitement mixed with that bitter scent of fear nauseated her.

The last moment she looked over at Doctor Thomas he mouthed "I'm Sorry" before letting the door swing open.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing please don't sue me cause you wouldn't get anything besides my awesome PC….and maybe my ipod.

Be gentle with me reviewers please! I don't know much about predators but about aliens I know some. **PLEASE PLEASE **review! I am also looking for a Beta reader, message me if interested.

**XXXX**

Anippe had little time to react but fast thinking was her specialty. The soldier with the cattle prod hit the bear an electric jolt making the thing roar as it charged toward her. A simple leap in the air, and she found herself on the ceiling looking down at it. The bear looked around for her, skidding to a stop as it sniffed the air. The creature was furious, turning over her learning table as well as slamming her cot against the wall.

_"What a slow creature. I pity him though being used."_

Looking up the bear saw her rising on his hind legs to his full 10 feet swiping a massive paw. She hissed landing behind the bear knocking him off his feet with her tail. He was slow that was true but powerful. Instinct drove her to hide in the plastic trees in her enclosure, waiting for the time to strike. As she turned the bear swung his paw connecting harshly with her ribs making her slam against the opposite wall of the enclosure falling over her bed.

"What the hell!"

"You gotta be kidding me! Get up bitch!"

"Yea! Eat her ass!"

The yells of the soldiers angered her as she struggled to stand.

The bear was fast approaching on all fours now his large mouth wide open to show yellow canines, and frothy saliva. She didn't like where this was going but she had a couple of things he didn't.

The bear reached up his arm ready to make the killing blow, the roar he emitted blowing back her curly black locks; that was when she hissed black tongue sliding to the side as a jet of pale green acid hit the Kodiak square in his face.

The Kodiak screamed trying in vain to wipe the acid from his head only succeeding to wipe it in and onto his paws. The pitiful roars and groans of the bear as it fell backwards wiping its face into the dirt. She could only glance at the dumb founded expressions of the soldiers, before looking directly at the General as she made her own killing blow.

Leaping into the air claws outstretched her 3.5 foot long tail pointed directly down making a neat hole in the Kodiak's skull; as she landed on top of the immense male.

_"I am not an animal." _Anippe thought to herself as she noticed what the oomans probably didn't. There was an area between the cage and archway that she could squeeze through.

XXXX

Forgive me that it is such a short chapter but I will write more soon! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing .

**PLEASE PLEASE **review!

**XXXX**

Those dreams were always so strange to her. Many black creatures that had her attributes swarmed around her, they weren't hurting her not even stopping what they were doing to pay attention to her. Many had smooth, cyndrilical dome shaped heads; those were the ones who were making some sort of walls. Combining their saliva on the surface with something else she couldn't tell. A few hissed as she dropped down on all fours, one going so far as to extend it's second mouth toward her.

There seemed to be a bit of artificial light coming from straight ahead, in an otherwise dark place a feeling inside her compelled her to stay in the darkness. Urged her. Commanded her.

_"Come to me."_

The whispering voice sounded distinctly feminine. Calm, with an undertone that must be obeyed or else. Anippe felt herself drawn to it. The other creatures around her seemingly heard it but knew who it was directed towards. They turned their eyeless faces toward her, some hissing others 'watching.'

_"Here girl! Come now."_

Another creature appeared now this one taller than the others, its head was not as smooth having ridges that started in the middle. Its jet black carapace gleaming into Anippe's eyes as it stood before her. Leaning down she forced herself to look up into its face, the silver teeth much like her own flashing as it nudged her with his forehead.

_"I need you. Only you. That's it...beautiful one of mine."_

The creeping darkness gave way to the yellow luminescence that slowly washed over ground. It reminded her of those pictures Doctor Thomas called the ocean. The room widened gradually, grew much warmer her medical gown stuck to her skin with the increasing humidity. The ground itself was slick with saliva much like her own and something else sticky. The smell of something germinating was growing and with one misplaced step she found herself careening down a slide landing with a thud into a brown...egg.

_"Careful...you will disturb your siblings."_

Looking up the last thing Anippe expected to see was a great Xenomorph. Her size well doubling the last tall one to nudge her before she made her descent, its great crest spanned wide with three points that jutted out sharply. Great spider legs appendages broke from around her seemingly to hold her great mass. A small pair of arms twitched slowly in front of her before extending their short length to curl back once more. They reminded her of a tyrannosaurus in stature, and she snuffed thinking how odd that was she remembered that. The same sticky saliva that she herself made dripped in copious amounts from all over the being. Her long tail lay behind her and it seemed as though she sat on a pinkish tan fleshy bag; the contents inside jiggling with a watery din.

_"There you are look at you."_

With dilatory advance from under the crown came the same eyeless dome that the formers possessed. For the first time she realized she could hear the majestic Xenomorph inside her head, talking sweetly to her. An odd feeling swelled inside of Anippe that she hadn't felt before. She dropped down to her haunches, crouching in front of the...Queen. It was an automatic response, she just knew to do it, lower yourself before that which spawned you. The Queens mouth opened letting a soft hiss break free, the crystal teeth therein sending a pleasant shiver down Anippe's back. She had that power, the power to invoke fear with a glance. No. What was she thinking? She was a 'good girl' a 'smart girl.' She wasn't like them; she wasn't like these other creatures. She was...

"_Ooman? Is that what they told you? My dear you are not ooman, you are Xenomorph. You are me! I am your creator!"_

"That's...that's not what he told me. I don't look like you, I don't-"

"_You don't what? Look like us? Act like us? They manipulated you, perverted you from your true and beautiful form."_

Anippe hung her head, her wavy black locks falling in front of her face. Those words stung, she knew she looked different. The frightened looks on the scientists faces when she hissed; the first time she became angry and sprayed acid on the table. The Doctor had jumped up, he was afraid of her though he said she was unique...that he loved her.

Clawed hands came together...her own as she glanced at them. Four fingers not five like the Doctors, black claws that easily sliced through that bears flesh, bringing a hand up she poked at her teeth. Silver not the pale yellow that colored the oomans teeth. Ooman. The only word she couldn't say right.

"_You are mine. You belong here; I will make sure you have your vengeance. Lead your siblings lead them to the oomans and watch them."_

"The Doctor was good to me...I couldn't hurt him." She forced herself to look into the face of the Queen. Her head moving as she hissed softly, small arms moving back and forth giving way to a pair of much longer and larger arms that simply stretched out and curled in once more. She could see no expression, no happiness, sadness, anger. She could always tell what the doctor was feeling. The very smell of him told her what his emotions were. She could smell nothing here, only the overpowering smell of the Queen.

It told her only a few things. Obey. Fight for the Queen. Protect the Queen. Kill the oomans or bring them back alive.

"_Obey your Queen young one. Come to me, lead us to the oomans."_

A sharp hissing brought Anippe's attention from the Queen's face to the area around her; the Xenomorph's were closing in on her. Their inner mouths shooting forth, the larger warriors taking their time as they assessed what kind of fight she would put up.

"I...I."

The abrupt shaking of the ground and the shouts of men is made her jump up, clearing a group of Xeno's as they reached out for her. Their bony fingers barely missing her as she lifted her tail clear out of radius. Somehow she knew her way around the fissures and structures that stood up from the ground. She tried to clear as much ground as possible, jumping, leaping sprinting when she could. The shrieks, howls and growls of her 'siblings' so close now. It wasn't any easier to walk with the ground bumping along.

"_You aren't like them! You are not ooman! Xenomorph! Accept it!_

**XXXX**

**Please remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing .

**PLEASE PLEASE **review!

**XXXX**

The ground was still moving bumping her along a hard, cold steel floor. Her head was throbbing.

"Hey Pvt. Gunner that thing alright back there?"

Anippe shook her head slowly, her arms shooting out to attain a grip on the surface enclosing her. Four thick bars made up an incredibly tiny window, her eyes were blurry but she could make out the face of a male who quickly looked at her before moving away.

"It's waking up Sgt. still looks a little groggy though. Are you sure it can't get out?"

Whoever this Sgt. was he chuckled. "Those beakers told us it couldn't, and if it does then I'm sure we have something that can put it down."

_"It?"_

A tender growl left Anippe's mouth as she placed her hands over her eyes. Coming to a stand she quickly realized that was not possible as the ceiling was so low. It was a tiny, cramped cage that she wanted to get out of quickly.

Sitting down she resigned herself to stretching her legs out, lifting her tail over her back as far as it could go.

She remembered her quick escape into the gap, how the soldiers began to shoot at her and she was thankful for the Xenomorph part of her that endowed her with a thick skin. The bullets stung but they didn't penetrate. She tried to leap onto the General, she wanted to tear his flesh from the muscle and watch him suffer. She was almost there and managed to spit the acid onto his neck, her tail reaching back to spear a soldier who tried to creep up on her. His body hung lifeless on her tail and she recounted flicking him into his comrades like he was a bothersome fly.

"Anippe, please! You are not an animal! You aren't their weapon!" The Doctor threw himself in front of the General, shielding the man with his own body.

She didn't want to speak their language, she was too angry, too hurt.

"Please." His eyes pleading with her as his held out his hands trying to stop her from coming any closer.

He was right she wasn't an animal, though she was hurt that she was being used like this. Forced to fight like some kind of dog. She was an equal to that bear in their eyes. Backing away slowly she shook her head, putting her hands up as she went.

"Calm down. Just come with me; let's go back to your home."

Perhaps it was merely frustration that she hissed at the Doctor, scowling at the frightened scientists in the corner, and waving her tail menacingly at the few soldiers that were scared shitless. She should have known something would come from behind her, but it wasn't until that freezing blast of air hit her, and something hit her in the head that she knew things weren't going to be the same anymore.

The stilling of the container and the truck she was riding on shook her from the reverie and back to this situation she was facing now. It was warm, very warm. Humid to say anything else about the temperature. She began to wonder where her gown was, modesty was something she learned from the Doctor and she knew her body brought thoughts. Though she was not human that didn't mean parts of her did not look like it; and some of the male scientists smelled different once they saw her naked.

Moving closer to the spaced bars she looked out warily. Two trucks including the one carrying her, and from what she could see four soldiers. All heavily armed. Not moving away from her looking point, she heard the slamming of doors and men talking growing louder.

"What the hell?" Eyes darting to who was talking as she saw two soldiers neither of whom looked familiar to her, watching her with curious eyes.

Where was the Doctor? That's all she wanted to know, perhaps they were moving her to a new location? That's when the scarred face of the General appeared before her. The right side of his neck was nothing but puckered, pink flesh splotched with white. Some lazy patches here and there formed bumps and lumps. Others looked like fat rolls pushed together. Her eyes gazed upwards and closer to see the side of his face; the stringy bits of flesh that still formed his cheek were sparse enough that you could see inside his mouth. His tongue moved gently against his teeth. Luckily for him anyway her spray hadn't been all that accurate, the sporadic burn pattern stopped just below his eye.

"Hello there." His speech was slurred on one side, eyes roving over her angrily.

Anippe kept her gaze on his face as if daring him to come closer. "Hello."

"So you talk eh? Here I was thinking the good Doctor was a liar." He rubbed the left side of his face, kneeling down to peer closer at her.

"Listen Number 100. I don't see you as anything more than a tool our military will use to destroy our enemies. Apparently he thought you were a...pet or something." Those angry gray eyes stared down at her.

"I'm a good girl!" Sliding her fingers through the bars Anippe shook the cage angrily. Surprising the General himself as he took a step back.

Once his initial shock of her being able to move the cage was over he couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Of course you are. That's why we're going to play a little game."

Anippe had to crouch lower to the floor as she felt her cage being lifted off its perch. Looking out the window once more, she saw nothing but green and brown. Huge leaves on impossibly tall trees. Jungle. The tight fluttering of her heart made her suck in a breath as the cage came to rest abruptly on the ground.

The smell of wet new soil, old crumpling leaves, sweat and metal saturated the air around her. She couldn't see much save the expanse of jungle before her, and she wondered what was going to happen now when the front of her cage dropped open. Dust and soil kicking up before her, Anippe hurriedly pressed her back into the farthest wall. She was naked and in a new place there was no way she was going out there.

"Come out. I've got something to show you." The Generals voice broke the air in an otherwise quiet domain.

"_No!" _Thinking to herself as her tail came around her tucked in legs. She positioned herself so that her tail would have first strike if anything came near that open passageway.

The sharp vaulting of the cage pitched her forward against her will, trying in vain to hold onto the floor her claws scraped across metal making gouges. The resistance she met with didn't stop her from eventually sliding free of the cage; landing with a solid **oomph!** on the forest floor.

Her first instinct said to run and hide, the other said find clothing. She was about to do both the finding of clothing was going to be harder; before she saw the Doctor standing next to the General while a soldier behind him held a gun to his head. Covering her breasts with her arms, Anippe covered the rest of herself with her tail as she blinked heavily.

"Well, well Doctor you did good on the human part." The soldiers that lined the clearing stared at her with wide set eyes. Some groping hungrily, the others is slight disgust.

Anippe brought her onyx eyes up to the Doctor. He was frightened that much she could see, his eyes pleading with her. A quick glance around the clearing to count how many soldiers surrounded her. She felt dirty, their lustful glances made a sharp hiss escape from clenched teeth.

"What do you want with me!" The resounding shriek from her mouth, echoed across the expanse.

The soldier behind the Doctor pushed him forward with the muzzle of his rifle, making him hit the ground. Concerned for him her hands flew forward, a hiss flying in the direction of the soldier.

"Aw. You seem to be the only thing she cares about. Pity though, cause we're having that field test right now." With a solid kick to the ribs Doctor Thomas found himself a few feet from Anippe.

"Anippe." He reached out to her knowing full well she probably wouldn't come to him.

"Kevin." She used his first name. Crawling towards him on all fours Anippe gently lifted him to a sit brushing off his now dirty lab coat.

"You called me Kevin. You've never done that." Groaning Kevin slipped off his coat placing it over her shoulders, while she guided her arms inside.

"I never had a reason. Though I am beginning to find you are the only ooman, I care for." Her hard stare at him, made his head drop as he found her hand rubbing her skin with his thumb. He noticed its softness. That was something he didn't take time to see before, only making medical notes and observations.

It was smooth however had a hard tinge to it. Like stroking marble he was grateful for this now remembering the many handgun bullets that were shot at her.

"I'm sorry Anippe, you must believe me." He clapped his hand over her own sighing softly as the General began to clap his hands.

"How touching the scientist and his experiment. You gave her a name too, dogs get names as well I suppose." He chuckled wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"In other news Number 100 I have an assignment for you. Non-negotiable as well. Ready to hear it?" Crossing his arms over his wide chest it was as if he dared her not to accept.

Kevin stood up standing in front of Anippe as his hands balled into fists. "She won't do anything you ask! You do not know the ramifications of what you're doing!"

Just then the loud **BANG! **of a gun went off. Birds sent crying, flying into the air; monkeys scattering through the trees with cries of excitement. The shocked expression on Kevin's face his slow descent from standing to kneeling as he grabbed his thigh and howled in pain. There was no expression that could describe the one on her face. It ranged from anger, to worry to down right hate. Catching Doctor Thomas in her arms she laid him gently on the forest litter, eyes catching the dark spread of blood that now stained his khakis quickly. Anippe stared at the holder of the weapon, slowly Major Lee walked through the line of soldiers that made a break for him a smug smile spread on his lips.

"I've wanted to do that for so long now."

**XXXX**

**Please remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing .

**PLEASE PLEASE **review!

**XXXX**

The roar that sounded in that jungle could not have been mistaken for anything else. It was the cry of something that was hell-bent on vengeance, now set on killing the one thing that made her life pleasant in some way.

She moved faster that she thought she could, quickly leaving Kevin's side as he tried to reach for her in vain. Claws outstretched, tail thrashing wildly as the horrid shrieks emitting from her maw grew louder. She barely felt the blast of freezing air; but the sharp sting of fire caught her attention saving the life of the soldier who's face was about to connect with solid black claws.

"Stop! I'll kill him!" The click of a pistol hammer made her turn around as the General pressed the cold steel harshly to Kevin's graying sideburns.

The rage, the pain she felt in her very breast was unmatched. She would kill this man, kill the Major and live her own life.

"Tit for tat. I won't kill him, and you do something for me. Try to save him and you'll find yourself sucking down so many .50 cal rounds that the Normandy invasion will seem like a cake walk." Her eyes dropped to Kevin he shook his head slowly, hands barely able to clasp onto his wounded thigh.

"Anippe just run." Grunting Kevin fell into a sit on the ground.

She could run. Run and never come back to this spot ever again, they wouldn't be able to find her. Perhaps she could find a village and, get some sustenance there along with clothing. No. She couldn't and wouldn't leave him like this, bleeding and alone. There was no one on his side, save her.

"Fine. I will do what you want, but you help him." Leveling herself she slid down the slight embankment, into a pile of leaves righting herself as she scowled bringing up her hand to point to the General and then slid her hand from her face to her neck reminding him of his scars.

"Betray us and you wont have time to breathe before I'm standing over your corpse."

**XXXX**

**Please remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing . I made up for my last very short chapter with this one! I hope you like it!

**PLEASE PLEASE **review!

**XXXX**

Three hours later Anippe found herself sitting in a helicopter opposite of the General. The soldiers that framed her body shifted uneasily next to her; but with her claws and tails so dangerously close to them they dared not move closer.

"So you understand correct? You go in retrieve my men and bring them all out alive. No exceptions. There will be no extraction till two miles out and I'm quiet sure you can deal with any threats." His mouth moved vigorously chewing the nub of a cigar. The orange end of it turning the brown wrapping a pale white as she watched it. No need to speak to him, she understood what he said. With a simple look at him, she conveyed her understanding and though he acted tough the bead of sweat that fell from his brow wasn't from the humidity.

Looking down she rubbed her hands on the dark green of her camo pants. This brown t-shirt they gave her clung to her body and for some strange reason she found it acceptable. No need to bother with the BP vest, or any gun she was the living weapon. Shadow and concealment her tools of the trade. One of the men seemed to relax a little his hand dropping off his gun, not realizing where he put it as he brushed briefly against her thigh. The jerking reaction he had made him visibly jump, turning his head as he stared fearfully at her.

"Don't be afraid ooman I have no intention of killing you." _"Yet. " _She thought the sweet smile she gave him was lost to the male as he shrank back eyes affixed to her teeth.

The silent blades of the Comanche helicopter they were riding in made sure that no enemy would hear the distinctive whir and whip of the blades. As the helicopter neared the drop spot the five soldiers accompanying Anippe strapped themselves to lines ready to vault out.

"Hey! Number 100!" General yelling towards her as the wind whipped into his face. "Remember the deal, after this you and your scientist can go back to your normal lives."

_"I'm no dummy." _Anippe thinking to herself as she nodded once before looking back at the other soldiers. Three eyed her in slight wonder as she simply jumped from the 'copter plummeting neatly not hitting a single branch or tree.

The leaf litter made her landing soft, bending her knees gently as she landed on the ground below her the impact causing no harm to her system. Looking up black corded lines fell from the sky as she watched these men ascend to the ground. Their landing was short before the Comanche took off all five men staring at her their fingers inching towards the trigger.

**Ahem. **The soldier with black hair cleared his throat as he made his way towards her, palms open at his side showing her he meant no harm.

"Hey. I'm Captain Hicks. I'm an officer in charge of our unit here." He spoke slowly as if she couldn't understand, but pointed to the man who jerked away from her. He had dark brown hair, his green eyes staring at her as he bit his lower lip.

"That's First Sgt. Collins he's our weapons specialist." The next man he directed her towards stared at her like some of the Doctors did; in shy interest rather than flat out fear. "That's Sgt First Class. Starr, he's our engineering specialist." Fingers splitting into two he motioned to the other men, one who chewed a piece of gum and the other rubbed a locket around his neck. "They are Sgt. Abel and Sgt. Vasquez. Medical and Communications."

They each waited, watching her as if they expected her to make some sort of move perhaps kill them or just start leading the way.

"Anippe. " Placing her four fingered hand on her chest as she took her time to look at each of the men, letting her eyes come to rest on Hicks once more.

"Good. Now I'm leading the way if you catch anything, see something we don't point it out. You may look like something Stephen King dreamed up but you are human. Act like it and I don't see a problem going on." He signaled his men each of them moving slowly, some didn't look at her but that Starr guy assessed her before moving on.

"You don't want to be here any more than we do. You may not like us but we have to stick together, its better in a group than trying to be a one man...well one woman army." He had a sense of respect for her, not viewing her the same way the others seemed to. She made a mental note to not harm him in any direct way for now as the men weaved their way through the jungle.

XXX

It was about a good two hours later that they finally made it to the steep tree filled embankment that shadowed the guerilla camp. There was minimal movement; a tall tent housed ten men eating, while other storage rooms seemed unoccupied. A man with a bright yellow bandana tied around his neck had headphones on, singing softly to himself in Spanish as he sat in a truck right below the hill.

Captain Hicks ordered everyone around him though Anippe was more apt to scurry along and around bushes looking for optimal coverage areas.

"Alright, it seems as though the hostages might be housed in one of these small buildings. It's one of three so we'll have to be quick and fast." Hicks tapped his finger against his lower lip as he thought about the layout of the land.

"Their eating now but we don't know for how long. I say we set up a few mines, get someone at a vantage point and head in quietly." 1st Sgt. Collins traced a route with his finger, before telling everyone if they moved quickly and quietly it would take maybe ten minutes top.

"Yea and by then they'll be done and we'll be captured!" Hicks was apt to let his men speak their minds if they had something valuable to contribute. That idea however was out of the question.

"No, no we watch out now, then make our move at sundown or nightfall when their asleep. I mean they seem secure in their jungle home. They don't think no one's gonna interrupt them this far in." Starr nodded to Hicks both men disagreeing with the hit them now approach.

Hicks and Collins were arguing quietly to themselves, the clamor below them of men talking, singing and the loud whirr of a generator overpowering everything. It wasn't until Anippe landed in the center of them a sharp hiss flying from her mouth as she looked into the faces of the soldiers signaling them to be quiet.

"You think no one can hear you. I can hear you, and if I can someone else can too." She was crouched looking at the map her long tail coming over her shoulder to point to a position nearby. "I will move in first no one can sneak in shadow like me. Collins you come in close behind me, but I'm going to make you stay put behind a bunker after killing whoever should be there." She eyed his weapons quickly taking in the ACR, MP5K and his M-9 handgun; he was well-equipped to handle any enemies coming.

"So you're giving the orders now?" Sgt. Abel stared hard at her his brown eyes like deep muddy water as he snapped hard on the gum in his mouth.

"I'm trying to keep you alive. If you haven't noticed I just scouted the area that quick. Night vision goggles or not I can see far better than you." He was going to work on her nerves quickly. It was one thing she didn't like and it was being irritated. Enough of that had happened today.

Abel scoffed. "Yea sure. Who's not to say you won't kill us as soon as we get down there. Let us get captured as well." Vasquez said nothing but the look on his face showed he was starting to agree with Abel.

No one said anything in her defense. Not like they had a reason to. It was now or never. Standing up to her full 6'7" Anippe sighed pinching the area between her eyes like she saw the Doctor do; her long tail bent for attack.

"Look you don't have to trust me for long ooman, I don't care that you don't. I want to get back to someone I care about and protecting you is how I do it. Now you can listen to me or you can go down there and get yourself killed. Obviously you're outnumbered and things can go bad quickly. Can you sense heartbeats around you? Can you see in the dark? I have far more "weapons" at my disposal than you do. I'm a perfect killing machine something you will never be." She hated admitting that fact to herself, but in her heart this was what she was made for.

Her little speech done no one said a thing though Hicks gave her a crooked smile, while Starr nodded his approval. Damn what anyone else said she was getting in and out. Nothing else to be said about that.

"Now like I was saying. Hicks you can follow us down, and Vasquez you're right behind him. Abel and Starr you stay behind and set up those things." She pointed to the claymores. "Around on the east side, they have a trail leading out and a boat near the water, make sure you keep that SCAR-H and UMP45 out." She brushed through a few instruction books while at the base camp, if need be though she knew there would not she knew everything about these weapons.

"I will come back for everyone periodically, taking out as many as I can but get the hostages and start moving toward the extraction point. I'll take care of anyone following us." With a simple nod everyone agreed.

Hicks and Vasquez moving off to radio in the plan and make sure the chopper would be where it was supposed to. Climbing into a large tree Anippe hid behind the immense, thick leaves watching the guerillas below her. They knew not a thing, the death waiting for them or the way they would receive it. It amused her in a way, making her heart beat fast with anticipation. What if Kevin was wrong? What if she wasn't a good girl? What if this thrill of hunting was something she lived for and wanted? True, she didn't relish in taking life unless it was necessary but something stirred inside her that said she needed to clear these oomans out. She wanted to take care of them, watch them scream and run before her. Starr stood below her tree watching her silently, though she knew he was there. Scaling down she sighed standing before the man watching his eyes.

"You see anything of interest?" He pulled a lollipop from his mouth, sticking his hand in his pocket offering her one.

She took the sugary smelling thing sniffing it gently. The smell enticed her and he showed her how to rip off the wrapper before sticking his own lollipop back in his mouth.

"No. They have basic weapons, mostly grenades and AK's" The lollipop as he called it was a round ball of red sugar attached to a thick, white paper stick, turning it over in her fingers as she spoke.

"Stop analyzing it and eat it. It's good." He made a show of pulling it out of his mouth, letting his pink tongue glide over the surface of the candy. She watched with interest as it stained his taste buds a darker color leaving a trail.

Sticking the candy in her mouth Anippe was surprised by its taste. Though the wrapper said cherry she had eaten cherries before and this tasted nothing like a cherry. The taste was strong filling her mouth with her sticky saliva as she swallowed it down.

"Like it?" Starr looked at her thoughtfully a grin spreading at the corner of his lips.

"It tastes." Moving the stick around like she saw him do Anippe pulled the lollipop from her mouth placing it gently back in the wrapper. "I'm going to assume eating lollipop's is an acquired taste."

He laughed just then and Anippe found it was a nice sound not too deep and not too high. His chest heaving in and out as he slapped his thigh. "Many humans like candy. It gives you a rush and just tastes good."

"It does not taste like cherries." She moved her black tongue around in her mouth working the taste out.

"Artificial flavoring. Nothing ever really tastes like it's supposed to." He shrugged his shoulders glancing up at the now orange sky. There had been no movement down at the guerilla camp and, he was beginning to wonder if those hostages were even there.

Nodding slowly Anippe looked toward where he was looking. His smell changed and she realized he was worrying. "You will make it out alive. Trust me ooman."

"It's not that I'm worried about. It's too quiet down there, no activity consistent with guys. How do we know they are even there?" His fingers tapping gently on the muzzle of his SCAR-H.

"The men will have clothing like you yes? It smells different than what these guerillas wear. I smell it down there. They are scared, but soon after they know help is coming I'm sure that smell is vanish." Turning away from him Anippe started to check the boundary of the camp one more time. The men would settle into their night time routines soon and she wanted to memorize them before anything got started.

"How do you know that?" Starr knew she was something else; a freakish but very valuable military experiment General Perkin had called her.

Anippe gave him a gentle smile truly beginning to like this male. "I'm part Xenomorph." With that announcement she trailed off slinking through bushes and before he knew it. Out of sight.

**XXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing .**

**PLEASE PLEASE **review!

**XXXX**

Night fell quickly in the jungle. The sounds and smells of the day giving way to the creatures of the night. Many things started at sundown. The hunts of jungle cats, the piercing cries of monkeys settling to rest; gentle chirping of whatever insect out there. Primed and ready like a well oiled machine, Hicks, Vasquez and Collins calmly followed Anippe towards the rebel campsite. Abel and Starr set off towards the east setting up C4 to the rebel boats and claymores along the dock.

A sandbag bunker blocked their way at the north side of the camp and there were two men there. Both had their back turned to them and neither suspected a thing. They were carrying on some deep conversation in Spanish when Anippe signaled for Hicks to follow her while the other two stayed. Cut 'em quick was the plan. Hicks crawled in slowly; while she crept through shadow both coming up on their victims with deadly accuracy. Anippe struck first her arms wrapping around her victim's chest while that wonderful tail blade sliced open the mans throat. His blood didn't spray but it was thick coating her fingers, as it stained the front of his shirt. She looked over at Hicks who was dragging away his victim placing him behind a large tree. For a minute Anippe was stunned, she took a life and the man lifeless eyes stared back at her. It wasn't until Collins shook her shoulder that she snapped back to reality moving the man away.

"Abel and Starr should be fine; they'll be making their way back here towards Collins." Hicks whispered to her as she moved ahead to lead him and Vasquez around a tarp covered truck.

She nodded to him and was about to bolt pass an opening to hide behind an oil drum when a rebel came from behind Vasquez his mouth opening to sound an alarm. He didn't even have that option. Leaping across the expanse she landed on the ooman, claws connecting harshly with his velvet soft skin across his face. It melted like a knife through butter his eyes rolling back into his head as he dropped to the ground. She was about to just prop him up against the large tire, and make it look like he was sleeping but decided against it, tossing his body into the forest.

It was relatively quiet the rest of the way around. They even checked one storage building only to find rice and tobacco hidden inside. The moment she heard the scream of a man dying, a shiver ran down Anippe's spine, making her tail shake visibly as she turned her head toward the sound. Hicks and Vasquez looked at her, both wondering what was up. The gun shots and screams of men filled the night air now. Round after round of bullets and grenades being tossed. The gentle **shlink **of metal slicing through the air.

"Go find those hostages and get out of here! I'm going to find Abel and Starr!" Giving her a thumbs up the two rushed off. No need to try to get out into the open now whatever was attacking the men had their attention. She wanted it to stay that way.

Halfway back to the bunker she met a wild eyed Collins he was gunning down men left and right. _"I suppose they know we're here now." _Talking to herself as she jumped on the back of a man, her hand enclosing his as she made him press the cool metal to his chin before letting the bullet leave the chamber.

"Good God you came back! Those fuckers know we're here and I swear on my life I don't know what started this but whatever it is I haven't seen it yet!" He quickly jumped over the sandbags, lifting up his ACR to shoot a man in the chest as he came running around his right.

"What do you mean? Where are Abel and Starr?" She stared around wide-eyed grabbing a man who nearly bumped into her. His eyes widened in horror as he let a prayer slip loose. No time for that, twisting his neck sharply a resounding crack broke the air and she let him fall to a slump.

"Starr went back to the fall back position he was taking fire, Abel went with him. I didn't see any other unit, I just heard someone scream and then all this." A huge explosion set off near a gasoline tanker making oily smelling gas rise into the air.

"Shit." The foreign word leaving her lips as she thought, could Abel and Starr hold their places?

"What do you wanna do? It's crazy in here now!" A group of four men were about to run past them before one of them caught sight of Anippe.

"Another demon! Que dios no ayude." (God help us) The brown skinned mans English was thick with his accent but he clearly pointed at Anippe lifting his AK sending shower of bullets her way.

It was almost a blur the way she moved ducking behind a truck and then a barrel as she leapt into the men, tail swaying to knock a few down. Collins shot two but she wasn't about to let him save her that easy. Grabbing the man who called her out by the throat, she jerked her tail sending it crashing through the opposite rebel's ribcage.

"Collins go stay with Abel and Starr!" Nodding to her he ran off, but not before another guerilla ran into him the man drawing his knife about to bring it down. Collins dodged it but not before the tip of the blade nicked his cheek leaving a nasty wound. Grabbing the man's handgun from his waist he pushed it into the rebels' chest firing off two rounds. He could take care of himself.

Dragging away her newest victim Anippe gripped the mans shoulder shaking him. "What do you mean another demon?"

"Por favor no me mates!" (Please don't kill me) He held his hands up in front of his face shakily.

"English! Who is the other demon?" She shook the man fiercely her black eyes scanning his face; he was turning white his eyes staring at her tail. She was about to ask him again when he simply fainted in her arms.

Growling Anippe tossed him to the dirt, her mind flashing instantly to Vasquez and Hicks. She had little time. She ran on all fours now right through the middle of the camp. The men who were shooting around not seeing her, but the others either stopped dropping on their knees or opened fire at her now. There was an odd smell in the air, something hot and earth smelling. It warned her caused her body to light up in excitement, that's when she caught the glimmer.

It was huge whatever it was and its heart was beating steadily, not phased by the anxiety and fear that enveloped the creature. Whatever it was she knew it was looking at her and she at it. When a bullet whizzed past hitting it square in the shoulder, a thunderous roar erupted while blue sparks flew around. For the moment nothing else existed except Anippe and this strange being. The silver mask it wore on its face illuminated for a second before disappearing again. A clicking sound floating in the air.

"Anippe! We need you!" Hicks' voice broke her from her concentration, long enough that when she stared again the thing again it was gone; she could no longer sense its heart beat or body heat.

_"I know that thing." _Running horizontally against the side of a small truck that had been moved and was now on fire. No time to search her dreams, Anippe bounded through the boarded up windows of the last bungalow, to find Hicks and Vasquez caught in a fire fight. Two bullets whizzed into her thigh, and she screeched as the third one hit her shoulder making her pale green blood hit the floor. One of the hostages jumped his weapon about to fire off at her before Vasquez spoke up.

"No! She's on our side believe it or not!" Vasquez pulled out his MP5K as he quickly shot back at the men killing three in succession, a quick blast.

The pain sent stars in front of her eyes but it was nothing compared to what would happen to those men. More rebels rounded up quickly seeing the Special Forces soldiers taking their hostages. Hicks had obviously given them weapons as they stared at her as though she were a ghost or Freddy Krueger himself.

"Go through that window and be careful!" One of the men she assumed was a hostage was tied up on the floor he was long dead though. A small black hole in his skull. Hissing loudly the spray of acidic fluid hitting some rebels on their faces, others on their chests as they screamed in agony clutching their respective person.

She was a beast truly now. Clawing, slicing and tail stabbing whoever had the gall to peek into that doorway. She was just about to follow them when she heard Vasquez scream, Hicks shouting as he opened fire on whatever was out there.

"What the fuck is that!" Anippe!"

Grabbing a grenade she quickly pulled the pin tossing it out the open door before leaping neatly through the hole she made in the window before the blast blew the side off the wooden building.

In the pale moonlight, and crackling orange fire leaping all around Anippe saw 'the other demon' his serrated blades sticking through Vasquez stomach before ripping them out violently. That same clicking sound came to her ears. Landing with a thud she knew the man was dead but that didn't stop Hicks from trying to shoot whatever it was in vain.

Vasquez lay on his back the ground drinking his blood as it spilled heavily from his body. His entrails were showing large intestine neatly slumped on his vest. Anippe was about to attack but she had more pressing matters at hand like how to get out of this mess.

"Hicks! He's dead let's move!" Shaking his shoulder as he watched this invisible thing drag Vasquez away. It seemed only interested in its new kill and for her that was enough reason to move on.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Hicks quickly nodded once leading the POW's into the forest. The tumultuous **BOOM!** towards the east told her Starr blew the bridge. She was about to follow them when something yanked her tail violently slinging her into a wall of steel cans. Her head connected with the metal making her eyes water and her mouth sting from her biting down on her tongue.

The invisible thing now wanted her and she could sense its eyes staring at her, wanting to make its kill. With a gentle **schling!** the same blades that had killed Vasquez now thirsted for her blood. A growl emitted from the creature, before the giant monster started running like a freight train towards her.

Anippe picked herself up steadying herself for the blow. _"Not tonight. I refuse to die tonight." _

**XXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing .

**PLEASE PLEASE **review!

**XXXX**

The force that hit Anippe's body made the air rush from her chest; together her and this large creature hit the steel cans once again the drums flying everywhere as she struggled to get from beneath it. A glint of metal caught her eye when she realized it was wearing some sort of loincloth. The thing growled in her face about to bring its fist down onto her skull when she brought her, knee into the space between its legs grinding into it. The roar of pain that resounded and the way the creature grabbed at himself and rolled away quickly told her all she needed to know. It was a male.

"Hurt didn't it!" She screamed getting into her crouch position; the male thing raised its hand and pressed a few buttons on its wrist de-cloaking itself so she could see its form.

It was taller than her that was one thing, not by much but it probably stood at least 7'2". Huge, bulking muscles lined its frame. Large pectorals and an abdomen that would have made The Rock himself jealous. A strange fishnet body suit was on his person, her eyes traveled down his waist to see that it was covered in some sort of belt and loincloth, holding small skulls and a large hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore some sort of armor on his chest, necklaces made of skulls and other pieces of bleached white bone strung together. A canon of some sort on his shoulder moved from left to right; she wondered briefly what his face looked like behind that mask before she saw what must have been his hair. Dreadlock like appendages came from his head some decorated with small gold pieces.

A muffled sound came from his mouth as he drew his knife. "What?" Anippe took a step back her tail flicking slowly.

He pointed to himself. "Yautja. " Then to her. "Kainde Amedha or Pyode Amedha?"

His English or whatever he was speaking was warbled and gruff. "Kainde what?" "Ya-Yautja?" You're going to kill me that much is true right?" Her breathing grew deeper as she calmed herself for his upcoming assault.

With a simple nod he tossed the knife from one hand to the other, his reptilian like skin sparkling with sweat.

"You can try." Anippe hissed leaping to the right to duck into the tree cover of the forest.

She didn't know but the Yautja couldn't see her body heat it didn't register on his mask vision system. Like a Xenomorph her body was the same temperature as the room or climate around her. Switching to night vision the Yautja scanned the darkness for his prey. He swiped at the bushes causing nothing but insects to rise into the night air. Running past him Anippe flexed her tail out knocking the knife from his hand as she, ran on trying to keep in the shadows.

The Yautja roared turning around to blast the area he thought she ran to with his shoulder canon. The blow leaving a neat hole in the metal side of a truck. As he had his back turned Anippe grinned from her perch on a bungalow she leapt into the air only to be caught by the throat by the large male. Kicking she scraped her claws over his arms and chest, his grip getting tighter. His other hand coming around to grab at her tail as she whipped it back and forth barely out of his reach. He brought her face close to his, she thought for a moment to examine her closer. The Yautja made a clicking sound before a grunt came from him and his wrist blades extended raising them up. Grinning at him Anippe ceased to struggle letting him hold her, while her hands wrapped around his wrist and forearm.

"Surprise!" She yelled spitting the acid right onto his helmet and where she thought his eyes would be, her tail blade crashing down through his foot. With a jerk and a roar the male flung her away but; not before he took a swipe at her midsection leaving two neat wounds now leaking her pale green blood.

The mask now ripped from his face she saw what it was hiding. His forehead was long and sloped backwards; deep set brown eyes stared at her now. What on her was a pair of lips forming a mouth, on him was a set of mandibles upper and lower with tusks at each point. He clicked them together, before flaring them in a growl she could see the inside of his mouth was soft and pink. With two large upper canines, and four lower sharp teeth that seemed to beg to tear into her flesh.

He took something off his person now and flicked it open to reveal a round disk with five razor edges on it. Tossing it towards her, Anippe barely had time to move the disk whizzing past her right arm cutting effortlessly into her flesh. Shrieking in pain she was about to grab her arm when she heard it returning jumping into the air; only to have the razor edges slick into the flesh on her back before returning to it's owner. Landing on the ground with a solid **thud!** pain never felt so real. She wished for the bullets now instead of this. It hurt to move and before she could get up the predator stood over her, seemingly aware victory was now his. Anippe took a deep breath, letting it out slowly her arms peeling off her chest to fall onto the ground below her as she closed her eyes.

The gentle clicking she heard was followed by a grunt as the Yautja reached behind his back pulling forth a short spear. With a flick of his thumb it grew longer and he held it out ready to pierce through this strange creature's chest; when he felt something rip and slam through his stomach. Looking down he noticed the female's tail turning to left before yanking out of his body. He thought the intrusion was over but she quickly got up, and forced her tail yet again through the same opening she just made, pushing him on his feet towards her face. He wanted to reach his arm up and stab her in her face but instead he coughed, the spear dropping to the ground. His lime green blood spattering into her face, as she scowled quickly flinging his now lifeless corpse onto the ground.

Anippe wanted to let her body fall to the dirt and try to nurse her wounds. The rebel campsite was quiet now nothing more than the crackling of fire and, the few dying wheezes of men that wouldn't make it to see morning. Looking over at the creature that she killed, she limped her way over to him watching his bright green blood ooze from his body. Never had she been told about anything like this before. Nor seen anything like it. She was apt to investigate more before she remembered Hicks and the others. Taking a deep breath Anippe groaned placing one foot before the other. Leaning down she placed her hands on the ground and, decided to lope was easier heading into the jungle to catch up with her squad.

Little did she know there was more in store in for her. Another Yautja had been witnessing the fight and now sighed heavily at the falling of his comrade. He could not assist him during his own hunt, at least the warrior fought bravely and died honorably. The creature intrigued him and he watched her run off into the night, possibly to return to the oomans she came with.

The Yautja now stood looking down at his comrades body, the creatures was fast and intelligent like a hard meat, but it bore the features of an ooman. She didnt killed the oomans she was with, and he wondered briefly if the oomans found some way to make her their pet. Clicking in concentration he carried his fellow warrior home; his mind now set on the hunt he would face.

**XXXXXX**

**Fight scenes are really not my specialties, but I hope you enjoyed and are very intrigued now! Mystery predator and Anippe isn't out of the fire yet. Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much welcome! **


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you all have been seeing my nods to Predator, I love that movie and Arnold is quite hunky in it! LOL I was partial to Billy though the silent warrior. Anywho same old things, I don't own anything and I hope you truly enjoy this fic it has been my pleasure to write.

**PLEASE **review! I hope you enjoy.

**XXXX**

"Anippe isn't following us and no one else is either." Collins dragged one of the wounded hostages by the back of his pants, the mans arm around Hicks shoulders as he struggled to walk. He had been shot in the side.

"She following us I know it, just keep going." Hicks bit back the sudden bout of worry that welled up inside of him saying that she was dead. There was no way she could be killed that easy was it? He thought of the thing that killed Vasquez, and shook it from his mind. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he saw it. Didn't he?

"Hicks we gotta stop for a minute. I have to bandage this man up or give him some painkiller." Abel came up beside him placing his hand on the officers' shoulder.

"Fine. Five minutes that'll probably give her time to catch up. Abel help him, and Starr assist him. Collins comes with me." Walking back a few steps, Hicks retrieved his canteen swallowing down the precious amounts of water.

"What is it Captain?" Collins only used the back of his arm to wipe away sweat.

"What did Anippe say to you when she caught up?" Looking around Hicks tried to listen to anything moving in the dark jungle but got nothing.

"She told me to double back with Abel and Starr and that she'd meet us. She was going to get you." It was a nervous habit of Collins to pop his knuckles and he was doing it now.

Hicks cleared his throat. "That was the last time I saw her." Something stirred to his left and both men quickly raised their ACR's muzzle pointed toward the sound. Abel snapped to attention, hurrying his bandaging as he patted the man on the shoulder gently whispering something to him.

The rustle came from dead ahead this time Hicks and Collins backing up as they readied to fire. "It could be her don't be hasty."

With tentative steps the only thing to come out from the thick foliage was, a small skunk like creature. Its beady black eyes looking around before scurrying off. A collective sigh was heard before the thump that came from behind them had all weapons turned in that direction.

"Don't shoot, it's only me!" Anippe limped towards a now shaking hostage watching the new man with a grin on her lips.

"Well shit! Took you long enough we have to get moving again soon." Starr was the first to approach her taking notice of her wounds. "What the hell happened to you?"

Hicks met her eyes and for a moment she thought he didn't want her to say anything. Well too late for that. "I think there's something else out here, what it is I'm not sure but I did kill it."

Abel left the man at his side walking briskly over to her. "You need to be bandaged, you're bleeding."

Before he could touch her Anippe gently pushed his hands away. "My blood will hurt you. It'll also eat through anything you try to put on it." He stared at her about to try again when she moved away. "I'm serious. All I need it time to heal."

"What do you mean there's something else?" Collins came up to her now, offering her his water canteen.

Taking it Anippe drank happily, the cool water flowing down her parched throat. "I don't know but it was bigger than me and a lot meaner." She tossed the canteen back looking into the trees around her.

"Are there more?" Hicks followed the way she was looking before staring back at her, her shirt and pants were torn to shreds. Bits of her skin shown through and he wished he had extra's to give her.

"No. Not that I can see or feel." Looking at the hostages the two men sat there staring at her. "Is this it?"

Hicks nodded once motioning the men to get and start to get going. "They're not SF like us, they're N.S.A. and I'm beginning to wonder what they were doing here."

Shrugging her shoulders Anippe limped, gritting her teeth from the pain in her back as she stared into the dark forest. "We don't have that much farther to go. Come on."

Hicks and Collins stared at each other, before Starr fell in behind Anippe getting into the grind once again trying to make it out of this jungle.

**XXXXX**

"_How did this happen?" _A tall Yautja male with a marking on his forehead that looked like an upside down V with two dots above it addressed the male before him.

Taking a deep breath the Yautja spoke. _" A strange hard meat. You might not believe me if I told you."_

"_Hard meat?" _The taller one grumbled to himself, his hand slamming down on the glowing console before him.

"_Our brother died honorably but; I saw that hard meat with my own eyes it had an ooman face and body." _The male thought back on the creatures scent, it was bitter like Kainde but had a touched of sweetness that made him feel different. It must have been some sort of trick

"_Maybe your mask wasn't working well." _The Yautja that spoke now was named Te'jek and he stood up going over to where their fallen brother was laying.

The deceased male was a young blood true but he was a great fighter, and the son of a celebrated Elder. He led their hunt on the world and he was the last warrior they thought to die here. Pah'mel followed him and took a deep breath his pale yellow skin was mottled with a brilliant dark green, which appeared in patches on his body. His amber eyes came to rest on his hunt brother Te'jek. The male was older and taller than him. His skin was almost black in color, the rich cream speckles that dotted his frame from neck to shin attracted many females.

"_We will find these Kainde Amedha and bring back their heads as trophies. I hope they have a Queen I should love to have that skull in my collection." _Te'jek traced his fingers over the brow of his newest trophy, a male ooman that had shot him from behind. Such pitiful creature's oomans were.

"_Save some for me brother! You have too many females coming to eye your trophies already!" _Both males clicked their mandibles together before sharing a deep laugh.

"_There must be somewhere close where those hard meats hide, they will follow their prey that much is certain." _Te'jek pulled up a holographic map of the area, there had to be a cave system or at least somewhere those hard meats would make their chambers.

"_This hybrid hard meat was…different. She was calculating and intelligent like a hard meat but she did not look the same. She spoke their language, I wonder if the oomans have more hard meats? They will lose control of them quickly if we do not do something." _Pah'mel was stroking the ooman skull he kept at his waist. It was his first ooman kill and he had been proud, the man was a bad-blood and had escaped from his prison facility. Taking him down had been a joy, he also liked to think the skull brought him a sort of luck.

"_There were other ooman's there that did not belong. A rescue mission to take back their own I suppose. They ran off into the forest, the hard meats will follow them surely." _Pah'mel continued speaking as Te'jek left the room walking back to the main room in the ship. Bringing up a map he swiped a claw over buttons, pushing in coordinates.

"_There is nothing of interest in this jungle brother. Where would they go?" _Pah'mel stretched his mandibles watching eagerly.

"_If the oomans were rescuing other oomans they will have a need to get out of this jungle. They would do that by helicopter and that needs a flat place to land." _A simple area appeared on the red glowing screen and Te'jek trilled in contentment as he showed the other warrior the place.

"_Are you sure Te'jek?" _Pah'mel received a playful thump on the forehead as the other warrior stood plugging the coordinates into his wrist computer. _"When am I ever wrong?" _

Pah'mel clicked softly as he counted on his fingers, earning a growl from Te'jek. _"Very funny." _

Both warriors walked slowly to the weapons room, collecting their gear as they clicked softly to themselves. Te'jek mused over this hard meat that had taken down Val'sic, it must have been big. Surely a warrior or better yet a praetorian. Yes a praetorian what else would have taken down a warrior of his stature and strength? Sighing Pah'mel plugged in the hoses to his mask taking a breath.

"_Hunt brother you are worried?" _Te'jek looked over at his friend clapping a hand down on his shoulder.

The smaller male grunted shaking his head. _"I have no fear, I am just anxious about hunting this creature. What if it only posses the strength and cunning of Kainde Amedha? What if the rest of it is truly ooman?_

Shaking his head Te'jek took a deep breath growling. _"Anything that resembles a hard meat in dead to me! Do not try to reason in your head that this creature may posses some sort of self preservation or, that you can communicate with it." _

Pah'mel was frustrated and he turned away from the open hatch. _"In the same instance we should not rush to any kill or underestimate our prey. That path leads us to become bad bloods." _

Te'jek growled not in the mood to argue with his cousin, instead he crossed his arms clicking loudly. _"I do not intend to become so, but I will not let an infestation break out on my watch. I will not allow you to go down that path either. Ignoring the threat and making it seem less than what it is-"_

Pah'mel cut him off. _"Then perhaps we should observe more? Make sure that this "threat" is what we think before leaping down blasting our plasma canons?" _

If it was one thing that Te'jek hated more it was the fact that Pah'mel was a thinker. Not in the way he needed to be, but he always tried to rationalize things. Placing a hand on Pah'mel's shoulder Te'jek grunted prompting the Yautja to face him.

"_We will observe. We do not need to rush into anything and get both ourselves killed."_

Facing the open hatch now Pah'mel shook his head straightening his body. He didn't want to look weak in front of his hunt brother. He had taken down Kainde before, and oomans; this shouldn't be any different. Should it? He had seen the way the creature moved the intelligence in her eyes, the way she spoke. Something was different and he wanted to know how she came to be exactly. The threat wasn't in the hybrid creature, it rested with those that constructed her.

**XXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you all have been seeing my nods to Predator, I love that movie and Arnold is quite hunky in it! LOL I was partial to Billy though the quiet silent warrior. Anywho same old things, I don't own anything and I hope you truly enjoy this fic it has been my pleasure to write.

**PLEASE **review! I hope you enjoy.

**XXXX**

"Anippe we have 30 minutes to make to the extraction zone." Hicks switched off carrying one of the previously hostage men to walk with Abel as he pulled his weapon to the front.

"I realize." Her smaller wounds had healed by now, the larger ones across her midsection taking some time to mend together.

"We might not make it, and that rebel camp is bound to have discovered by now. We have to start making plans for the second extraction."

She sighed she knew the injured man was slowing them down he needed to rest. His breathing had become erratic and she was certain that he might have been hit in something vital. Looking back at the group Starr signaled nothing was up, and she wondered if she was strong enough to carry the injured man. They could at least pick up the pace then. Her mind flickered to Kevin and she wondered if he was ok. Those bastards better have fixed his leg or so help her. She balled her fist remembering the look of satisfaction on the Major's face. She would take her time killing him.

"No. You don't know that, we will make it to the first trust me. It's the dead weight that's keeping us behind." The man heard her, his head snapping up as he scowled at her.

"Unlike you we humans have a sense of honor!" Coming to a stop Anippe slowly turned around the man who they called Harrington tried to pull himself up, his face draining of color.

"Anippe forget about him, fucking bureaucrat." Starr reached out to place a hand on her shoulder but she brushed him away.

"Honor? Oomans eh? I have seen your sense of honor and few posses it. Maybe these men who risk their lives here and now, but you? You stink of fear and guilt. Tell me exactly how you got captured?" Grabbing his ragged t-shirt she pulled Harrington from Abel's grasp forcing him to stand on his own.

"That's classified." The second man named Stewart spoke up as he came towards her and it wasn't until she glared at him that he even stopped, she could hear his heart beating like a rabbit.

"Classified my ass." Collins spoke up raising his weapon at Stewart.

"Everyone calm down." Abel ever the diplomat tried to come in between Anippe and Harrington.

"Back away Abel." Lifting the ooman off the ground she placed Harrington on his tip-toes making him keep his own weight off the ground. The groan from his mouth made him bite his lower lip.

"Ah! Shit! You aint getting nothing from me, so just put me down!" Setting him lower she forced him to keep himself up, the pressure causing him to put strain on his injured side and obviously injured lungs.

"I will ask again. How did you get captured?" He took a few ragged breaths shaking his head no.

"He aint talking Anippe and I don't really care to know so lets go, we don't have time for this." Hicks came up grabbing at her arm holding Harrington.

"He knows something that you risked your life for and you don't want to know? I believe Starr and Collins do." Both men nodded their heads, and so she lifted her tail laying it flat pressing it against the large bruise forming on Harrington's side.

The scream that came from his mouth made his arms reach out for her trying to hold onto to something until the pain passed.

She stopped long enough for him to cough up blood, both men staring at each other as Harrington's head fell back his chest rising and falling with each labored breath. No one moved they simply watched her, Starr chuckling as he chewed on a lollipop stick.

"Not working?" Anippe shrugged snatching Harrington towards her so his back was to her chest she wrapped her arms around his midsection. His eyes grew wide as he took a deep breath screaming in agony. Abel was about to move forward but Hicks grabbed his arm shaking his head no. Harrington could hold on that was for sure and she grinned at his tenacity.

Blood spurted from his mouth he groaned his head lolling forward. "I...aint...saying shit."

"Yes, you will." Looking straight at Stewart, Anippe smiled her tail waving back and forth menacingly she swept the leaf litter sending a rather thick stick flying into the air. She was making an example she wanted him to watch. With deadly accuracy she cut the stick in half, both ends cut neatly and with a plop it fell to the ground.

Stewart stirred anxiously watching as Anippe lifted her tail placing it against Harrington's neck. "What the fuck are you doing?" "Hey!" "What are you doing!" Harrington began to struggle though the act was futile.

She dug her tail into his neck a small pool of blood beginning to form where her tail met skin. Stewart's eyes raced from each man his breath becoming erratic as Harrington began to groan his legs kicking around.

"Alright! I'll tell you!" Stewart looked concerned from his partner to Anippe as he stared into her eyes. "We were alerted by the Central American government of...rebels being found without skin and heads. Seemed like some kind of murderer was on the loose. Then they shipped us a weapon some kid found in a nearby tree where some men were killed." He fought to catch his breath recounting his story. "It was like nothing we've ever seen before. It was made from no metal on this earth, incredibly sharp, advanced technology we don't even have."

"So you got captured chasing some alien technology?" Collins rolled his eyes not apt to believe such a hare brained story.

"Yes. What if there were more? What if it fell into the wrong hands? We came to investigate and apparently the rebel's leader sent his people. There were five of us who came in and we're the only two left." Stewart stopped talking his eyes looking from Anippe to Harrington.

Setting the man down on the ground she crossed the ground quickly coming face to face with Stewart. "Was this device disk shaped? Circular with five razor blades sticking out one side?"

His eyes narrowed. "Yes. How did you know that?"

A small grin set over Anippe's face. Of all the rotten luck. "That device has an owner, and I'm pretty sure it isn't the one I killed he will be looking for it." Lifting the ragged part of her shirt she pointed to the scars on her belly. "He threw it at me. Nasty little thing and it returns to its owner like a boomerang."

The whole group settled in to look at her wound. It wasn't as deep as before, coming together nicely but you could still see the damage that had been done.

Star whistled. "What exactly was it Anippe?"

Lowering her shirt Anippe took a breath. "Nothing I've ever seen and if it took me a minute to kill it, I'm quite sure it would take you all down easily. Now let's get going I'm staying in the back now."

Hicks nodded at everyone to continue they're journey. He looked back at Anippe who shook her head. She didn't want to worry anyone but she knew what she smelled. That same hot, earth smell from before. Those Yautja were closing in.

XXX

_"Six oomans and one is very wounded." _Te'jek was kneeling down looking at the footprints that were in the soil.

_"I see no other signs of hard meat either." _Pah'mel came from behind the thick foliage his face was set hard behind his mask.

_"Good, then it looks like we shall only have one." _Te'jek stood up quickly jogging over to the younger male. In truth he was hoping on a nest.

_"We need to find out where she came from. There might be more like her and I'm sure the Elders wont appreciate having to come back, and finish what we should have." _Pah'mel growled his mandibles clicking together as shook his head, his dreads swaying back and forth.

Looking at each other they stared straight ahead, each one cloaking themselves once more before taking off again.

XXX

"The clearing should be right behind these trees." Hicks sighed craning his neck around.

"I'm gonna get in a hot bath and just soak with my wife when I get home." Collins smiled big excited that they're journey was finally at an end.

The whirring of helicopter blades sounded from a ways off and the men finally relaxed knowing there wasn't too much farther to go. Anippe just wanted to get back to Kevin, she remembered wishing for something other than the monotony of the lab but after this she was going to be content. The sound of something working...moving...clicking brought her attention to the right.

"Starr." She froze and when he turned around to look at her the smile completely vanished from his face.

"What is it" Bringing his weapon up sharply he looked around everyone else, drawing their own.

Scanning the forest quickly she couldn't see anything. She knew that sound though, the Yautja she killed not too long ago made that same sound and she heard it she know she did. That's when she saw it. The heartbeat wasn't too far off, moving slowly through the trees.

"Run." Her voice was soft but urgent.

"What?" Collins strained to hear her, his eyes darting from her to the surrounding forest. The heavy sound of the chopper right in front of the trees.

"Run!" Anippe screamed throwing herself at Starr just before a blue ball of energy slammed into the trunk of a medium sized tree causing it to fall.

They took out. Hicks picking up Harrington on his shoulder trying to make it to the tree line. The shot came from ahead Abel and; she scrambled to get Starr to his feet pushing him on as she ran on all fours now.

"Anippe let's go!" Abel was cutting through the trees looking back at her.

"No, I can hold them off just go!" She tried to push Starr ahead but he paused grabbing her hand pushing an M9 handgun into it.

"Don't say anything just take it! I will make the chopper wait!" His eyes hazel eyes pleaded with her as he pushed the gun towards her once more before running off.

Looking down at the gun she dropped it on the ground heading back into the forest. She listened to the noise of the helicopter as it took off, getting farther and farther away. Her only job now was to keep those creatures away from them. The Yautja were still there, waiting for her it seemed. One in the trees, the other stood on the forest floor. Neither one made a move towards her they seemed to be watching instead. A steady line of clicks could be heard as she took a deep breath holding her hands in the air.

"_This better work." _She thought keeping her senses on the two that watched her.

**XXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so pleased with all the reviews and the fact that yall are getting interested between this and my other fic my poor brain is tired but I will keep writing. Here's to you readers I hope you enjoy and remember if you have time please review.

**XXXXXXXX**

In dog language a raised tail and ears along with a stiff body meant that 'I'm in an aggressive attack position and I will bite you' Anippe hoped that doing the opposite got her some sort of reprieve. She realized she wasn't a dog but maybe these things had some universal meaning. One of the Yautja clicked softly leaning his head towards the left as he looked down at the one on the forest floor.

"_What is it hunt brother?" _Pah'mel sniffed the air around the clearly female creature. She was showing no sign of aggression. Hard meats always attacked.

"_Some perversion of the oomans, that is clear. They have fused their own DNA with the Kainde Amedha. We should kill it and take the body to the Elders." _Te'jek aimed his shoulder canon on the female, her arms above her head in a non-threatening position. Though she was walking slowly towards them and clearly meant no harm she, was still hard meat.

"_No. She isn't threatening us, she merely lead the oomans away. I think she wants to communicate with us." _It was dishonorable to kill something even if it was...unusual when it was not harming you.

Anippe watched and listened as the two clicked, growled and trilled to each other. The conversation was interesting to listen to though she didn't understand. Sighing softly to herself she wondered if she should make the first greeting or should they? The other male had been downright aggressive, these two seemed curious.

"_Talk to it then, and if it makes a wrong move I'm going to spear it and take its hide." _Te'jek growled in annoyance, he wanted to kill this abomination and be done with it.

"Hello. My name is Anippe. I don't mean you any harm but you were going to kill those oomans and I could not allow that. You are Yautja like the other one correct?" Lowering her hands slowly she, dropped them to her sides palms open.

"_It knows of Val'sic and it knows the name of our kind!" _Te'jek growled about to unsheathe his wrist blades when Pah'mel dropped from his tree perch holding his brother back. His sudden movement caused the female to walk backwards slowly.

"_No wait. I want to see something." _De-cloaking himself Pah'mel held his hands out to the strange female, if she could kill one of his kind and stand here unafraid now, he wouldn't be so hasty to mount her head.

Moving his hands up slowly he pulled the hoses from his mask, each making a decompressing sound as he pulled it with a sudden jerk from his face.

"_What are you doing?" _Te'jek was about to grab him when Pah'mel growled moving away from his hunt brother.

He flexed his mandibles slowly walking up the female. Flicking open his wrist communicator he tapped a few buttons bringing up a translator. His English was rough and he didn't feel like stumbling over words to communicate with her.

"I spoke to you Yautja, can you understand me?" Placing her hands on her hips a soft growl left her mouth, she may have looked like hard meat but some her actions were definitive of an ooman female.

A few mandible clicks and the translator came to life speaking for him. "I understand you female. You seem to be familiar with my people, now I will ask what are you? Hard meat or soft meat? You show traits of both."

Anippe looked confused was that what that last one was saying to her? "Hard meat or soft meat? What does that mean?"

Thinking for a minute Pah'mel tried to think what word oomans used for hard meats. "Xenomorph or ooman. You share both traits, how is it that the oomans created you?"

Well she was a freak even among those that had a face worse than hers, and Anippe thought she was quite attractive. Shuffling from one foot to the other she took a breath looking over at the other male who stood silently still not having de-cloaked himself.

"I was born. I don't like the word created. Like you or maybe not like you, I was born from a womb it may not have been in an ooman female but here I am nonetheless." She was going to defend that part of her humanity even if no one thought she should.

The male said nothing simply watching her, the one who had stayed behind finally let himself be seen walking up closer to his companion.

"Fine. Ooman made you that is all we need to know. We have not seen anything like you before. You have come across us before was it you that killed our hunt brother Val'sic." The male behind him nodded making a couple of short clicks that the translator didn't catch.

"The male that was bigger than both of you?" Anippe was about to answer yes when she realized he wasn't asking her. He was stating a fact and she wondered briefly how they simply 'knew' she killed him. "Yes I did. However he attacked me first."

Both males looked at each other some 'Yautja' thing passing between them. If Te'jek didn't have his mask on she would have been able to see the scowl directed her way. Clicking his lower mandibles on his top Pah'mel cocked his head to the right looking back at her. He seemed to stare at her for a full five minutes shutting the translator on his arm off.

"_She's brave that's for sure." _The younger male chuckled briefly before looking to his companion. _"Val'sic died honorably no one can argue that. I see potential with her. The oomans have gone, possibly leaving her-"_

Te'jek cut him off. _"You wish to make a friend? With our prey? Oomans are nothing but cattle! She is the prey that we feed our prey! If you wont kill her then I will, Val'sic attacked her first I wont believe that!" _

Pah'mel believed her though. The older warrior would let no prey slip his grasp, and upon seeing her Pah'mel truly believed that he wouldn't have let a trophy like this go. Looking over at Anippe, he breathed her scent. She was calm, curious as to what was going on but she displayed no hostility. For a minute he was in awe of the craftsmanship of the oomans. They managed to take one of the most dangerous being in the universe and; meld it with themselves. The results could be potentially fatal but now...he felt no danger.

"_She isn't threatening us, and I don't mean to make a friend of her but we need to alert the Elders of what oomans are capable of." _

"_So you would let her live? She could be a Queen. What if she molts? She may seem more ooman now but her hard meats tendencies will present themselves, she will lay eggs, command drones and warriors and kill. Do not be so foolish Pah'mel!" _Te'jek was about to issue a challenge, he was not about to be responsible for the start of a potentially dangerous hive started from this female.

"_Yes I would let her live and I want to take her. Freeze her if we have to, we have medical supplies on the ship I can simply neutralize her reproductive abilities." _He didn't want to seem so naive, but the answers seemed so simple. Besides he took medical classes back home, he had learned many things about the ooman body, if she was like them this was a simple procedure.

Scoffing Te'jek threw his hands into the air, pointing directly at an ever curious Anippe. _"I will not be responsible for anything that goes on. I refuse. I will not have her on a ship with me either, we can go back and you can get your own. I will not fly with prey!" _

If she had eyebrows to raise Anippe would have done so instead she cleared her throat tired of waiting for them to finish. "I'm going to assume this conversation is about me, so whatever questions you have or whoever is going to fight me for that other Yautja's death can we get it over with already?" She waved her hands about hoping to catch their attention.

Growling Te'jek crossed his arms over his chest as Pah'mel turned back to her switching on the translator. "We... I think you need to come with us. I am not angry over the death of our hunt brother female. He died a good death. I do believe there are things we can explain about you that oomans cannot."

"What kinds of things?" They had her curiosity peaked now. Damn her inability to ignore the bait.

"About Xenomorphs. Surely the oomans haven't told you all. About oomans as well, we have been around far longer than they." Motioning her towards them Pah'mel placed his mask back on his face, watching her body signs. She was steady, but her heart thumped hard in her chest as if she were anxious. Her tail raised and lowered, she might have been in thought, arms crossed over her chest.

"How do I know this isn't some ploy to get me to trust you? Kill me when I think I'm safe?" He was worried about her running off on them, not that he couldn't catch her.

"_Exactly. Or how do we know she won't kill us?" _Te'jek was still angry about the whole situation.

"You're friend doesn't trust me." Glancing over at Te'jek she picked up on his angry body signals.

Pah'mel sighed. He couldn't please everyone and he wasn't going to try to either. He knew Te'jek was only allowing him to do this because of his parentage, and this was one time he was going to use it to his advantage. "You have my word as a blooded Yautja that neither I nor my companion will try to hurt you female. My word is my honor, I will respect that."

Anippe listened to the air, no sounds... nothing. The helicopter wasn't coming back for her she knew she was expendable anyway. This was a chance to learn something other than what she was told. Kevin seemed to be far away in her mind now; he would be ok without her wouldn't he? The hostages and the team were on their way home, her duty was fulfilled and that General never said she had to return. Hell they might presume her to be dead. She bit her lip watching the two males; she didn't feel fear, not even that funny twitch in her tail when something was wrong.

Uncrossing her arms from her chest, Anippe clucked her tongue taking one step forward. "Fine. Where are we going?"

Pah'mel was about to answer her when the loud whirring of a helicopter thundered close. Quickly cloaking themselves he and Te'jek grabbed weapons. _"The female lied she has sent the oomans back!" _

Anippe was just as surprised as they were, she never took her eyes off the Yautja though and she could sense their irritation. "I'm just as surprised as you but don't do anything rash."

The helicopter rounded twice before settling behind the trees in the same clearing as before. If they were coming back for her and saw her in this same clearing they would know something was up.

"I will go with you but, I must return to the oomans for a little while. There is one that I care about and I have to know that he is alright." She looked over at the Yautja who were now waiting on her, Te'jek had retreated farther into the forest but Pah'mel waited patiently. He clicked softly now nodding his head once before speaking to her.

"Travel towards the rebel camp but head west, you will come to a small river, cross it. Once you do that it is maybe a thirty minute walk heading straight on that you will reach our ship. Wait in the small clearing, I will know you are there." He should have waited to see that she would remember all of that, but he had faith. Ha! That was funny; he had faith for her to return.

His sire was considered eccentric by his clan. All respected and feared him but they had to admit he had many habits, that weren't considered what Yautja normally did. Perhaps he had more of his sire in him than he thought. The female nodded her head and he watched her start to walk towards the clearing. Her long tail held high, she had a slight limp on her left side from a previous injury. Clicking to a different vision field he saw that the muscle was strained. She could have been limping more, but true as a warrior she held her head high.

"_What are you doing? You should have knocked it unconscious and simply taken it! _Te'jek flailed his arms about as he grunted his frustration.

"_It's not like we cannot find her once again, she is going back to the oomans and we will see if she makes good on her word.." _It was a little irritating to him that Te'jek continued to call the female an "it" when he could clearly see its gender.

"_I still see nothing but bad coming from this." _Te'jek turned around taking a swipe at a jungle plant.

Pah'mel grunted. _"I saw her reproductive system if it brings you any comfort. No signs of anything working perhaps she is not like hard meats. They sit on an ovipositor remember?" _

"_Oomans do not give birth that way though. They bear their young live, what makes you think she cannot?" _Te'jek was not one to take risks and this was a big risk to him. He scanned the female, while she was conversing with Pah'mel true her reproductive capabilities had not shown themselves but; that didn't mean they weren't _about to _function.

"_I'm tired of talking about this." _Pah'mel started his way back into the jungle. He would get onto the ship and rest for a moment. Too much had happened today and he wanted to erase his mind for a minute.

"_Fine. Don't say I didn't tell you so. I will be there to save you though, like a good friend." _Chuckling Te'jek lead the way the two hunters silent all the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Starr was the first to jump out his long legs carrying him fast over the thick bladed grass. He thought she could be hurt, or worse dead. Hicks gave a brief account of what happened, some trying to dismiss his "vision" as nothing more but a mirage.

"Vasquez was killed by guerilla forces! I don't want to hear anything else about cloaking devices and blades coming from seemingly thin air."

The General had been crystal clear on that. When they said that Anippe had went back to protect them, he was livid. She was less expendable than she thought.

The first flash of brown through the trees of the forest made his heart skip a beat. He was fonder of her than he thought. No he wasn't she was a newfound battle buddy that was all. Maybe...just maybe he found her more attractive than most would have.

"Anippe!" She looked up from the ground a smile playing over her lips.

"Starr." So he kept his word. Something worth honoring it seems.

He walked the rest of the way toward her, moving his weapon toward his back. She was tired but seemed no worse than before perhaps the fight had gone in her favor? Maybe she actually used his gun?

"We came back for you. Like I said we would." Truth was as soon as the General found out she wasn't there, he didn't need to say a thing. They were on the first thing smoking.

Placing her hands on her hips Anippe nodded her head slowly. "You certainly did. How is Kevin-ah Doctor Thomas?"

Was that the only thing, well person she cared about? "Yea. His leg is patched up, they didn't hit anything. For a scientist he seems to be pulling through ok." Starr grinned at her, pulling her arm gently to move her towards the chopper.

"That's what I need to know." She looked back towards the forest, wondering if the Yautja were still watching her. She would keep her word though; she would come back and see what information they would have for her. Getting onto the helicopter she was greeted by Abel and Collins both of whom gave her a pat on the leg. They were still too cautious to do anything further.

"Thought you were toast for sure girlie. Glad to see you aren't in worse shape." Abel grinned at her.

"Yeap. I was sure hoping you weren't dead, that you took em both out." Collins made punching motions as he pretended to knock himself out.

The only person who wasn't there was Hicks. "Where's Hicks?"

Starr sat next to her, being careful of her tail that she was moving to seat in her lap now. "Probably getting his ass chewed out for letting you tell him to leave you."

"He shouldn't be in too much trouble. One hostage was dead when we got there and the others are alive. The bad news is whatever the other guys were looking for they don't have." Abel stretched his neck his looking at her.

"Some sort of technology from the "aliens." Making quotes with four fingers was harder than it looked.

Starr grunted. "Which they won't believe that whatever other "alien" is out there besides you they say. However I'm expecting them to try to brief you when we get back. Since you had direct contact."

The ride back to military campsite was shorter than she expected. Then again the ride to their previous drop zone had been long because she hadn't known what to expect. The color green was starting to become dull to her. Spending all her time in a controlled lab environment she never saw any, but after being dumped in the middle of a jungle she couldn't help but to start to hate it.

Emotions. That was something else Kevin said she had from oomans. He told her that Xenomorphs had no fear, but sometimes a healthy dose of it was necessary. She felt no fear when charging into battle, nor when the Yautja attacked her. She was nervous but that was something different. As soon as the helicopter landed the feeling that she felt now was something else. A butterfly feeling in her belly, especially when she saw Kevin limping on crutches from a tent.

He grinned at her mouthing a hello, watching as she did the same not realizing that Starr was watching her. The acidic scent of irritation rose in the air as she looked over at Starr.

"Something wrong?" She asked the male had a distorted look on his face, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly sliding out of the 'copter.

As soon as she was free of the Comanche's tight interior she stretched out, letting her body flex to his full height, and her tail to its full length when she received a tap on the shoulder.

"Welcome back, I believe thanks are in order for bringing back my men." The Generals scarred face appeared before her and the urge to send his lower jaw careening into the air was too much to resist. "One is missing though. Vasquez."

"He was killed in action." Anippe didn't even give him a second look as she started to walk towards Kevin's tent.

"Where do you think you're going? You have to be debriefed." Catching up to her General Perkin stood in front of her, his hand lingering above the handgun at his waist.

Leaning down Anippe peered into his face. "I'm going to check on Doctor Thomas. You aren't going to stop me. I believe the arrangement was to bring the hostages and your men back alive. I did, you never specified all of them. Vasquez died in combat, how exactly I will tell you in a minute. Now if you'll excuse me." Moving past him she used her tail to push the annoying male from her presence. He wasn't so stupid to do anything with her back turned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope this chapter was what you all were hoping to see. Im quite proud of it but my readers happiness is important as well. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is not the action so I will warn you now, I feel the need to add dialogue and the mushy elements that make Anippe seem more human. Though she is half Xeno and those parts will manifest themselves later on, she does have to feel some sort of emotion. I hope you enjoy readers!

Pah'mel stretched his legs out watching the console in front of him. He put in what data he knew about the female named Anippe. His mask already scanned her form and it showed up now in red turning her body a full 360 degrees. He clicked in interest watching the hologram's tail flit around. He pushed a button watching her drop to a quadruped position. She looked very much like a Xenomorph. Her long tail, he knew what that was for; the fleshy tubes sprouting from her back were a mystery to even to Yautja. Some thought they were used for underwater breathing, and others thought just an body cooling system. She lacked an inner mandible, and he wondered if she did molt would she acquire one then?

One thing was for certain the parts of ooman that she did have he thought were...pretty to say the least. His sire had mated an ooman once, they didn't live very long and his sire only saw the female when he went to earth. Her body was tapered in a way that would be pleasing to ooman males, though she didn't have body hair or eyebrows some hair came from her skull at least. Looking over the data he compiled Pah'mel didn't think to lock the door to his quarters so he was not surprised when Te'jek entered.

"_Admiring it are we?" _Pah'mel grunted as Te'jek took a seat next to him.

"_It is a female and no I am simply learning what I can. You don't like surprises remember?" _Pah'mel saved the data switching off the console projection, bringing up mission logs. Nothing for them to do so far, or to go. They would finish their hunt and just head back to clan ship it seemed.

"_I don't care what it is. We can't leave it here alive. What makes you so sure she will return to you?" _Te'jek turned now facing Pah'mel the dark colored males face was without a mask and he studied Pah'mel's face for any sign of emotion toward the creature.

"_I don't plan on leaving her here. Besides she will return because she is curious about her origins. She wants to know more about her Xenomorph side, I will be happy to tell her all. I think the oomans gave her the positive attributes and none of the negative. Why are you so nervous? If she was all Xenomorph she would have tried to kill us. She reasoned with us, she spoke with us. That is intelligent and shows self preservation. They lack the latter."_

Turning off the console completely the room was bathed in darkness for a few seconds until the floor lights powered on. Their soft yellow glow sweeping across the room. Te'jek clicked his mandibles together coming to a stand.

"_She is prey. Both parts prey that is something I do not trust. Other than that shall we depart now? I'm eager to get back on my ship." _Pah'mel wasn't stupid he knew Te'jek didn't want to be anywhere near when the female came here.

"_Yes." _Moving together Pah'mel couldn't help but think that perhaps what if Te'jek was right in some way?

What if she was using her ooman deductive reasoning to get closer to them and make her kill? That still made no sense she would need to create a hive. Sitting down at the cockpit he watched the red lights come to life, and started the ship, while Te'jek stabilized the thrusters. They both would be on their respective ships, and finish their hunt. Perhaps Te'jek would go back to the clan ship, but could he go so soon with his new cargo?

**XXXXXXX**

Anippe stepped foot in the tent, relishing in the coolness of it as she looked toward the bed seeing Kevin now lying down. He coughed holding his fisted hand in front of his mouth as she came toward him.

"You made it back safely I see. How are you? You look hurt let me take a look at you." He held his hands out like a doting father, waiting for her to come closer.

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises, cuts and scrapes." Anippe sat on his bed watching his injured leg with interest.

"Have you eaten? You need to go eat something; it'll keep the carnivorous side at bay." He leaned forward inspecting a rather nasty cut on her forearm.

"Yes, I had some rations before we attacked." The sun had started to make its debut when she was in the clearing with the Yautja, the hunger pains she got in her stomach then she simply ignored.

"Its 7AM Anippe. Go eat something please." He skittered his fingers along her side, looking at the healing scars. "How did you get these?"

She watched his head, the gray hairs starting to appear showing his age. "Kevin. I need to know something." Her tone was completely serious, flat and without emotion.

Lifting his head he stared into her black eyes. He wanted to cup her chin like he did when she was younger but this was a different Anippe sitting in front of him now. He hated that they threw her away from him and out into the thick of battle with no proper training.

If he had the power or the gall, man he would give those military guys a piece of his mind. "Yes?"

She took a breath, pulling his hands away before looking around briefly. No one was in here or near the tent. "Do you know of anything else in this universe? Unlike me?" She stared hard at him though she knew he wouldn't lie. No need to when she could smell the chemical shift in his body.

"There's a possibility. There are Xenomorphs aren't there?" He knew something else was up. "Why?"

Turning her head toward the left, Anippe thought for a moment. She didn't want to tell him something that may endanger his life. He didn't know anything for now, and maybe that's the way she should keep it. "If you don't know I rather keep you like this for now. Safety."

He nodded once but she could see the ever present sparkle in his eyes that showed curiosity. A true scientist he was.

"Have they been taking care of you?" She changed the subject, removing the cover on him to look at his leg. It didn't smell of infection and from the looks of it was healing quite well. She was quite thankful the bullet hadn't hit bone, simply sliced through muscle and passed through.

"I've been fine. Never been shot before so perhaps I can add that to my resume? Bravery or something?" He chuckled soliciting a smile from her as she stood up. He gasped seeing how damaged she had been. It was almost like finding a crack in a priceless vase.

She saw his expression laying him back down on the bed, pulling the cover over his waist. "For so long you've taken care of me, and now it's my turn."

He grinned propping his arms up behind his head. "This isn't the typical relationship between a scientist and his experiment. Then again I have always viewed you as more than that."

Nodding Anippe turned toward the door flap, unzipping it she was about to step back into the humidity and into the shit that no doubt she was going to be handed when she heard Kevin call her.

"Anippe. I'm sorry for all this, perhaps if...all this would have never happened then you would never have to know cruelty at the hands of man. How malicious and greedy we can be. One of our many downfalls. I have never thought of you as "an experiment" or "something expendable."

Anippe stood there frozen. He was pouring something out to her, emotion and what oomans called their soul. For some reason something seemed to be boiling up inside her she wanted to...cry to run to him and let these feelings of hatred and pain go. She hated having emotions and she wondered briefly what life would be like without them. No, then she couldn't feel happiness and excitement, her two favorite things. Why were they so hard to deal with? Why did they make her feel so insecure and weak?

"It's not your fault. I can see the difference between all others and you. You see me as a daughter. I understand this." She was trying to be brave, trying to push that piece of humanity far into the corner of her mind and keep it there. What a hypocrite she was, she defended her humanity but hated parts of it at the same time.

She heard the slight creaking of the bed and his huff as he hobbled toward her. She didn't want to turn her head and look at him. The warm hand on her shoulder prompted her to though; he wanted to see her face.

"Anippe." His voice was gentle not that clinical tone he regularly used.

"Doctor-" He moved her towards him wrapping his arms around her frame. It was supposed to be his head on top of her but, this time it was reversed. His head coming to her chest settling there, as his hands rubbed her back. Anippe felt the wetness slip from the corner of her eyes splashing down into his hair. It was sticky, just like her saliva and it shined like a dewdrop on a leaf.

"I'm your father. Not your Doctor or your creator. A father." Looking up at her his eyes were bright and moist, touching her cheek gently he found the wetness there testing it between his fingers.

The harsh pulling of the flap gave way to Hicks standing with Major Lee. Sunlight flooding the room as Anippe stepped back from her father scowling at the Major.

"You need to be debriefed." He directed that statement towards Anippe. "Doctor...I'm beginning to question your morals." The Major chuckled walking away from the tent door as Hicks looked at them with a apologetic smile.

"Come on Anippe." Moving away from Kevin she didn't look back, knowing he'd be able to get to bed by himself and for some reason she couldn't afford to let more tears fall either.


	14. Chapter 14

There is some Starr and Anippe action later on in this chapter if you don't want to read it simply don't. Don't flame me with messages telling me that's wrong or disgusting because if you arent mature enough to handle it, then read the T and K rated stories. That was my disclaimer and heres another one saying I do not own Aliens nor Predator, but I do own Doctor Kevin Thomas, Anippe, Starr, and the rest of my characters. Do enjoy readers!

Hicks whispered to her something about the NSA guys and the General wanting to know in detail everything that went on. They gave Hicks the third degree about what exactly he saw and what went on before the helicopter. She sighed knowing full well what would go on next. Her stomach's incessant growling made Hicks grin, tossing her a power bar.

"It's all I can give you for now; you have to go straight to them. I'll find you something to eat after ok?" He gave her a pat on the shoulder before ushering her in as she shoved the power bar in her mouth chewing heartily.

The bright light in the tent made her eyes close as she held up a hand shielding herself.

"Bright light indeed. Helps us interrogate people." The General's slurred speech hit her ears as she turned her head toward the left. "Take a seat Number 100."

That name was really starting to make her hate him even more. She sat down reaching over with her tail to push the light away, but ending up knocking it over. "Oops."

The Major chuckled seating himself on a makeshift desk. "You need to tell us exactly what happened after Vasquez was killed and what happened when you told the men to leave you."

There were three other soldiers in the room besides Hicks, the General and the Major. Perhaps it was supposed to make her feel outnumbered but she didn't. They simply stared at her; all three of them had their fingers on their weapons. "Tell your soldiers to stop being so shaky. Not like I plan on killing them all."

She received a grunt from the General and he simply waved a hand telling them to back off.

"Like the Major was saying..."

Sitting back in the rather hard steel chair Anippe crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't giving up anything of value. "Something came up on Vasquez from the back and killed him. I told the others to run off and handled the man with hand to hand combat. He spoke a strange language...I don't know what it was. He was tall though and burly. He used some sort of cloaking device; it made him look completely invisible against his background. If you knew where he was and he moved you could see him though."

The cigar nub the General chewed stayed still on his lip, the gray curls of smoke swirling around his face. "It was a man then. What about when they approached you later? Hicks said some sort of weapon was fired at you?"

"It was fired at Starr actually they may have wanted to kill him, but yes they were oomans. I told them to run off because they seemed to want me, I battled with one before the other spoke to him and they both ran off. As for the weapon I don't know, heat generated perhaps? I'm not a weapons expert General." She shifted in her seated position, waiting for them to speak.

"Well. It seems as though there is something here that requires our attention as well." General Perkin was about to say something else when the hostage named Stewart made his way in.

"General Perkin you and your men will be doing nothing of the sort. We didn't get what we came here for and what we came for is none of your business. I've already called in and according to my sources you and your men are supposed to be out of this area in two days time." He glanced over at Anippe a visible shiver cascading down his spine before waiting for someone to overrule his words.

"What the hell do you mean?" Major Lee slid off the table coming toe to toe with Stewart.

Stepping backwards Stewart shrugged his shoulders looking back at the General. "Excuse me Major but I don't answer to you, nor to you General but I have to pass the message along. Now like I said what she knows or what she says is nothing of value to you. Two days and you are to move out. I'm quite sure that order will be crossing your radio any moment now."

With a simple turn he left, and Hicks grunted watching Anippe come to a stand. "I assume we're done here Sir?"

Anippe wasn't waiting for an answer, she wasn't a soldier. "Yes Captain. Follow Number 100 to the mess hall and then back to her tent with Doctor Thomas."

As Hicks followed her out he caught up with her long strides, looking up at Anippe. "They weren't humans were they?"

Not looking down at him Anippe sighed, she wouldn't lie to Hicks but he was just a soldier. At any time they could demand something of him and he would have to give it.

"Anippe I'm not an idiot, come on." He grabbed her arm looking up into her face. At 5'11" the Captain had to lean his head back.

Rolling her eyes Anippe kept her gaze forward. Not only on the soldiers that stared at her but also at the river that lined the camp. "No. I don't know what they were but I've seen enough oomans to know what you look like. Invisible or not."

Nodding his head Hicks asked her to stop, going inside the mess hall himself to pile up on the breakfast they were serving. Even better as she didn't want to deal with the stares as she wasn't so keen on eating with many others around. As she made her way back to her small tent she shared with Kevin, she wondered when exactly in the two days she would have to sneak away and get back to where she wanted to be.

At sundown she rustled from her nap on her cot, looking up to find the Doctor trying to stretch out a little, a plate of food before her. "Someone named Sgt. First Class Starr brought that by for you."

Kevin stared at her as he took a deep breath bending his arms over his stretched out legs. He winced as he came back up and she shook her head of sleep, getting up slowly. "You do know you should be resting, not aggravating your wound."

The scientist scoffed lifting himself from the ground to a sit on his cot. "Hush now. Whose body is this? Mine or yours?"

She looked over the food minding her own business now. The relationship between them had changed, she had always been apt to say what she wanted but now...after all that she was grown up you could say. Starr had been way too generous with the food though. The meatloaf was piled high, beans and mashed potatoes. Instead of the one pudding cup he set two down and she was sure that the pudding was his way of reminding her about the lollipop. Pulling it from her pocket, it still smelled faintly of his skin.

"Did he give you that as well? I never gave you any candy." Doctor Thomas came over hobbling on his crutches as he stood in front of Anippe.

"Perhaps." She grinned spooning the food into her mouth.

"I think he has taken a slight fancy to you. Made sure you had new clothes as well." Pointing to the shirt and pants that were on a chair. She grinned quickly finishing what was on the Styrofoam tray, before drinking down her bottled water.

"I haven't smelled anything different about him." She stood up stretching leaning down to pick up her clothes.

"Where are you going? Don't tell me you've turned shy? I need to look you over Anippe. See how you're progressing." He shuffled along near her.

"There is a river nearby I want to wash up a little and then I will be back." Moving towards the exit Anippe grinned down at the older man watching as his face contorted.

"Well be careful. And hurry back soon." Once at the door she gave him a thumbs up and he chuckled remembering how that came about between them.

The river wasn't that far off and she didn't really want to "wash" Anippe simply wanted to get a lay of the land. Perhaps find the best exit to escape back to the Yautja. She had made a plan in her head already. She would leave a note for Kevin-her father and simply run, she could make it back in half the time since she didn't have to slow down like she did with the oomans. There was no one guarding the river, around or near it and the gentle hum of insects wings made her smile at the solitude she found here. A small spotted cat drank, and with her approach it simply watched her. It tensed backing up slowly before running off; Anippe almost wanted to hiss but she realized if she were a native here and something like her came from the darkness she would run too.

Looking up into the sky it was dark and black. No clouds at all but a bright, round bone white shone clearly. It was almost as if she could reach out and touch it, the craters never seemed so close. A funny story came to mind when her father told her about cheese on the moon. She was smaller then about a month old.

"_Into bed come on now." __He picked her up settling her on the cot. She saw the irritated look on his face as he glanced at the hard surface wishing she had a real bed but, he smiled at her pulling up the pink blanket._

"_Not sleepy." She yawned anyway though rubbing her eyes with a knuckle, before he smoothed her hair down._

"_Yes you are, now hush. You see that moon?" He pointed out the window to the round satellite. "It's made of cheese you know covered in the stuff." He made a face showing something stinky. "That's why the moon is so far from the earth, the earth doesn't want to smell it." _

_She smiled at him, laughing a bit before he tapped her nose. "That isn't true."_

_He chuckled clicking on a night light. "No my dear I was simply kidding with you. A joke." _

_She smiled tapping his nose in return gently with a solid black claw. He wanted to kiss her head but with the cameras watching he couldn't...wouldn't. Instead he simply leaned his head down pressing his forehead to hers, before moving away. _

"_Doctor Thomas." Her small voice reaching him before he exited the small enclosure. _

"_Yes?" She gave him a thumbs up, something she learned that day from him and he nodded his head lifting his thumb in return._

Sighing Anippe looked down at the water, it was clear and running softly rocks dotting here and there some jutting forth from the water. Slowly she shed her clothes, piling the old ones up on the river bank under her towel. She brought no soap; she didn't like anything coating her natural smell. Once naked she stood there, the natural light was bright enough for her to look down at herself. Long brown legs, her skin was mottled in places looking that same charcoal gray that her tail was. Reaching around to her back she felt the tubes that came from her skin; she pulled at them but felt no pain and she wondered if she ripped them off would that hurt?

They made her look odd, less human than she already did. She couldn't fathom why she would care now, and so she didn't. The water was cold, but she relished it, welcomed the feeling that was enveloping her and would make her clean. The fish that were in the water skittered around her legs, some brushing near enough and she found their scales to be ticklish. Leaning her head back she looked down at her chest and stomach noticing the way it tapered. Her mind flashed to the way Starr had looked at her when he came back, was he looking at her like he would an ooman woman?

No. He could and would never, not that she cared. Or did she? Argh, this was why emotions were so hard. She saw Starr differently than she saw the others, funny as it was...she didn't even know his first name. She was waist deep by now, lifting one hand up from the water she saw a minnow swimming around in the puddle that remained in her palm. Such a tiny thing, its brilliant red and blue scales reflecting over her skin. Gently she placed the minnow back into the water, watching it swim away as if she had never touched it. Her fingers scraped along the bottom of the river picking up a fistful of sand; the gritty texture she would rub over her skin. Though she didn't shed skin cells, she simply liked the way it felt and, besides she didn't have a loofah.

She was about to dip her head in the water and scratch at her scalp for a bit when she heard a soft rustle in the trees behind her. No one else would have heard it no ooman anyway yet, it was a distinctive sound. She had learned to distinguish many sounds over the course of a few days. There was a sugary smell coming in now and, she grinned. She knew who it was but, he was sneaking around perhaps trying to get to a vantage point.

"You know I'm quite sure sneaking up on females is punished by jail time or something." She kept her voice low so that he could hear her.

"Fuck." Her stalker slowly came through the bushes revealing to be no one but Starr himself, he looked down at the ground clearing his throat.

"I smelled the candy. I still have to wonder why you would try to sneak up on me." She heard him roll the substance around in his mouth, sucking on it.

"No reason I guess. You have every right to be mad at me and pummel me into the dirt though." Her back was still turned to him but she could hear him stop at the rivers edge. His breathing was husky and low, the harsh clatter of the sugar substance hitting his teeth.

She laughed softly keeping her back to him as she leaned her head back ducking shoulder length hair into the water. "I'm not going to beat up on you Starr. It would be unfair to you."

She heard him laugh and kick at the ground; pebbles hitting the water as she rubbed her knuckles into her scalp. He was starting to smell different, a honey spiced smell that made her tail swish across the surface of the river and her mouth water. Licking her lips Anippe didn't know what she was doing, a strange feeling came over her that made her spine tingle and send a feeling of electricity to her feet.

"Anippe." His voice was low now and she heard his boots bend as he crouched down.

It was now or never, ringing her hair out she turned around to face him, waist deep in the water. The shiny drops sliding down her form, landing back where they belonged. Coming to a stand he simply looked at her, the pink candy falling from his mouth before his tongue darted out to catch it.

"It's Darcy." He whispered before clearing his throat. "My first name is Darcy."

"Darcy." She let the words play over her tongue. "Like from Pride and Prejudice?"

"My mother was big on classic romance." He shrugged his shoulders trying in vain to keep his eyes on hers. "I'm just glad she didn't name me Romeo." He chuckled keeping his eyes on hers, though she could tell he was fighting the urge to look lower.

"That's not a bad name." She was thinking on Romeo but, he was right Darcy fit him better.

"That isn't the reason you came down here is it? Followed me? If you wanted me to know your name you could have simply told Doctor Thomas that." She started to walk up from the water, letting the edges of the waves brush just below her belly button.

"Well no...but." His eyes ran from her face down her body, and Anippe swore she could hear his pants strain for more room. That heady spice scent swirled around him, if it had a color she would say it was a rich brown, dancing a mambo around him making it's way to her.

"But?" Anippe knew what he wanted, what he was too afraid to say and she could smell his fear starting to outweigh his want.

"I want you." The words rushed out of his mouth so fast he didn't know what to do. He stopped himself from clapping his hand over his mouth.

She was starting to say something, when he quickly took off his jacket and shirt hushing her. The pants were quick to follow and he waded in after her in just his boxers standing right in front of her. At six feet he didn't have to look way up but, he looked back watching her chest rise and fall heavily.

"Why me?" Her voice was soft and gentle, there was nothing else on his mind right now besides laying her down and showing her how bad he wanted her; but for now he had a question to answer.

"Why not you?" Perhaps not the best answer. "I like your personality, your smile, your hair, the way you smell, even the quick way you kill people. Maybe not the best thing to say but I heard about it from Collins and Hicks." Looking down at his fingers Darcy felt like a fool, here he was professing his feelings of want for someone who wasn't even his species. Well kind of.

Anippe did the last thing he probably expected of her and laughed. It was a soft chuckle that made her turn away from him. She didn't see the puzzled look come over his face, as he wondered what was so funny. The way she killed people? That wasn't romantic was it? You usually didn't boast about a prospective mate's physical prowess. He was about to turn away defeated when she silenced herself.

"No, no please don't leave Darcy." She grabbed his arm quickly overpowering him, pulling him close in to her body. They were flush against one another, letting her hands run down his shoulders and back. Darcy was doing the same to her, bringing his fingers up to tangle in her hair before cupping her neck rubbing his thumbs against the skin he found there.

If she could form goose bumps this would have been an appropriate time for them, his very touch was a mix of fire and ice. Slowly he kneaded her sides, and the stir in his loins bumped near her thighs making a soft moan leave her mouth.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I've never had anything like this happen to me and, I didn't think it would ever happen." She leaned her head down her hair falling around him.

"It's happening with me." He rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks pulling her face towards his. There was no fear in his eyes, only the lust and need that he felt for her now.

"I don't really know what I'm doing." Her lips lingered over his, Darcy's hands slowly finding their way to her taut belly.

"Let me teach you." His breath was hot and heavy on her, pressing his lips to her closed mouth he lead her from the water to the soft sand of the banks.

Letting her go Anippe watched as he laid out her towel. She had more time to look at his body now, he was chiseled and tough. His forearms thick, sculpted all the way up to his chest. She liked the way he moved slowly, letting her watch him as he sat down on the brown towel hand reaching out to grasp hers. Suddenly Anippe felt weird this was different, she looked around but felt nothing else only his eyes on her face with a smile. Her body was suddenly tense and on edge, she tried to walk closer to him, her toes feeling like they were stuck.

"I don't know Darcy." His countenance went from one of lust to confusion as he sat up on his knees, corded thighs tensing as he watched her.

"What's wrong Anippe?" Breathing heavy now she took a step back, tail covering her lower region.

"I just...this doesn't feel..." Anippe didn't know what to say really. She knew that this might have ramifications, let him touch her, kiss her and use her body like this. She knew a little about mating and the fact that he would be so close to her, inside her made her apprehensive.

"Nervous?" He thought a moment, grabbing her hand pulling her to her knees knowing she allowed it.

"Sure we can say that." That delicious smell was starting to disappear now and she almost wished it came back, but at the same time didn't.

"Listen." Sitting up Darcy pushed her hair from her face, taking her hand laying it on his boxers. "We can go slowly and I'll let you lead until I feel you calm down." He placed his lips on her neck, his fingers bumping gently down her spine ridge by ridge.

This feeling was too much to resist, Anippe never felt more beautiful. He was gentle and calm with her, prompting her fingers to grasp the fabric he raised his hips into her touch. He liked it and as long as she grasped and groped that area he kept his mouth on her neck, tongue trailing down to her breasts.

Pushing her to the blanket Darcy covered her body with his own, his hands coming up to massage the mounds he found on her chest. Never had he seen anything so perfect, though he knew she had been engineered. Developed. If it wouldn't have been so faux pas he would praise the Doc for his work. They weren't too big or too small enough to hold in his hands and mold them the way he pleased. He enjoyed watching her face as he stroked his fingers over taut nipples, leaning his head down to test them with his teeth. Anippe's breath caught in her throat and she jerked her hands toward the area only to have him, push them away locking eyes with her.

"Calm down." His lips came crashing down on hers in a tumble of hot flesh. He smelled of strawberries, the after effects of the sugar. His sweet lips rubbing over her own.

She was afraid to move but it felt good making her tail twitch in excitement, his teeth caught her tongue gently sucking it in his own mouth. Anippe didn't quite know what to do with her hands; she kept them on his sides and on his face. Darcy was grinding his hips into hers, making sure she felt his full contact.

Chuckling Darcy sat up on his arms looking down at her. "Don't be afraid to touch me, and tell me what you like." He moved his mouth down to her stomach sucking and licking flesh, causing Anippe to buck beneath him sucking in a breath.

Closing her eyes Anippe could still sense his body on top of hers, his fingers coming into contact with her nether region she gasped pushing her body into his with a groan. Her fingers found his wrist trying to hold him in that spot.

"Good?" He kissed her lips as she nodded her head, now he was growling softly when her fingers found their way into his boxers stroking over soft flesh.

It was like touching a heated stone. Hard and smooth she rubbed her thumb over his tip causing a swear to exit his lips as he stared down at her.

"I thought you didn't know what to do?" His fingers soaking themselves in the sticky wetness he found therein, slipping one inside of her.

The small shriek that exited her mouth made him grin, pushing another digit inside watching her body shake and twist under his ministrations. Darcy leaned down still staring at her to remove his boxers, his skin looking pale in the moonlight. He moved his hips over hers rubbing the flesh attached to his body against her slit, her fingers digging into his forearms. With a sudden start he found himself beneath her, her legs straddling his as she rubbed herself on him. Her tail crashing down in the sand next to his head he reached his hands up placing them on her stomach inching their way up.

"Careful sweetheart, I'm human remember?" He grinned watching her body undulate.

Reaching down his hands found her pleasure zone stroking gently before, lifting himself to press inside her. She was moist, warm, and most of all tight his sudden entrance made her suck in a breath; pressing herself all the way onto his thick shaft.

Their lovemaking would continue far into the night, and it was by miracle or grand design that no one came searching for either one of them. Anippe lowering the upper half of her body to hold Darcy close to her, or him on top legs intertwined with her own as he worked his hips in and out. He was feverish with need finishing inside her many times, and exhausted as well but she drove him on, making him harder each time begging for more. By the third time Darcy saw his sweat drip onto the sand next to him, his erratic breathing slowing down as he felt his hot seed rush into her once more; Anippe's body was closed over him milking him of everything he had.

When they lay still, he was spooning behind her, his body flush with hers, flesh tender to any movement. He kept his face in her hair breathing deep, and his hands on her stomach letting her claws gently scrape over his forearms, he was sure there would be marks in the morning.

"We should head back soon." Her voice broke the silence, pulling out of his arms gently she waded back into the water.

Sitting up Darcy rubbed his hand through his hair she had disappeared under the surface. "We could always stay till morning. Feign a lookout."

Breaking the surface Anippe stepped from the water, watching as he stood up to pull on his semi-dry clothes. She flapped the towel in the air shaking the sand free wiping herself down facing away from him. Wasn't she supposed to feel closer to him, in love or something? She felt only detachment, and loneliness. She was wondering why she was even on the pessimistic side of the fence when his arms wrapped around her waist.

He kissed her back. "You're quiet." Without saying a thing she moved away, putting on the dry clothes he had left for her, keeping her eyes on the ground. Who was she trying to fool? Who was he for that matter?

"Darcy." Pulling on her shirt Anippe sighed drawing small circles in the sand with the tip of her tail pondering over what to say.

"Anippe. I'll walk with you back to your tent." Looking at his watch his clucked his tongue. "2AM babe."

Babe? She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Who did he think he was? Who she was? She was not an ooman! She would never leave this place with him, and have a home, with a family and a dog like she saw on pictures. The best thing to do was drive him away and let this night just pass between them.

"Darcy, I don't think you should." Her hair was drying into curls now and she should have started her walk back to the tent but she couldn't somehow.

"Nonsense I'm going to follow you. I mean not like you need my protection, but...this wasn't just a fuck to me." He ran around to face her looking up at her. He was serious.

"Well." Could she really just be like this? She could be heartless given the chance but to him? "That's too bad because your delusions of grandeur are never coming true."

Moving past a shocked Darcy, Anippe bit her lower lip the acid blood forming from a cut. She licked it, hoping it would heal soon cause she didn't want the Doctor nursing over her right now.

"Well, what the hell does that mean?" He was angry now, sprinting he snatched her arm getting him nowhere.

"It means that there will never be a me and you." She moved closer to him peering down into his face. "That we can never be around this compound or this earth without someone looking. I have no life outside of what I know and where I can go. I am an experiment, a tool of the government so says your General. However you feel for me let it stay at camaraderie and go no further." Anippe placed a hand on his shoulder never more aware of her four fingers than she was now.

"Darcy, I like you and thank you for that but...don't. What you want to give me, you can't so why even try?" She began walking again the lights of the campsite upon her.

Darcy felt shunned, betrayed. He just had a one night stand with an alien hybrid, Star Trek fans would be oozing jealousy. She let him have a good time and, work her over but now it was back to basics and he was nothing else to her but a friend. A battle buddy. A comrade in arms.

"So. I'm just supposed to forget what happened back there?" He walked silently behind her, not knowing what to really do or say. Here he was a big bad Special Forces soldier and he was 'acting like a little bitch' to quote Collins.

"You can remember but, don't think we can be something we aren't." Turning to look at him one more time, Anippe was grateful that her lip had healed. She leaned down placing a gentle kiss on his lips, rubbing her head against his own.

Darcy watched her walk away from him knowing that this was quite possibly the last time he would ever see her again. He enjoyed looking at her form from the back appreciative of the fact, that he had gotten her a snug fitting pants size. He knew what it felt like now to go home and sleep with any girl he chose, wake up before she did and never see her again. The irritation and pain they must have felt. Karma could indeed be a cruel mistress, she had let him find someone he admired and found beautiful despite her differences. Let him start to fall for her from afar and simply rip her from him in a nasty twist of fate. The jungle morning was growing cool, and his clothes were becoming chilly. Stepping into the campsite he didn't get any stares or looks like she did; they probably thought he had come from using the bathroom or another tent. Sgt. First Class Darcy J. Starr placed his hands in his pockets, the welts from Anippe's claws beginning to sting on his back and forearms. His left shoulder had a bite mark from her teeth, which he would look at later.

He shared a tent with Collins and Abel and both were sleeping soundly when he made it back. Laying down on his cot neither male stirred as he pulled an itchy green blanket up on himself settling to get a little sleep. Closing his eyes the only thing, Darcy could think about was the way she breathed in his ear; how smooth her skin felt and how he couldn't penetrate it with his teeth. He almost felt her fingers touch over the skin on his neck, and he found himself hard again.

"I can't put it behind me and I know you won't either." He whispered softly to himself curling up trying to push away the thoughts of her as he slept.

Told ya! What do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter was hard work but Anippe is about to be freed and possibly find the Yautja once more. Hope you enjoy it!

"What took you so long?" Before Anippe could unzip the tent, Kevin was standing before her his hands on his hips.

Moving past him Anippe kept the grin off her face. "I was swimming."

She went over to her cot moving the thick green blanket to one side, before finding her smaller pink one under her pillow. She reached down touching the soft material between her fingers; she was going to leave this for him.

"Swimming doesn't take that long, who was with you?" He came to her side now, examining her as she turned to face him, her face devoid of any emotion. Would she lie to him?

"No one." Yeap, she would. It was better this way perhaps, and she got into bed holding the small pink blanket close to her. Something was wrong she felt off.

"I don't like you being alone in this jungle, I heard what those NSA men were saying and I'm getting worried." He moved about the tent, looking out the window flap before closing it up sitting on his cot. His leg seemed much improved, he was sore but other than that, he was fine.

"Whatever it was they were gone you have nothing to concern yourself with." She heard the snappy tone in her voice and regretted it at once.

"Well someone is feeling finicky." Walking over Kevin placed his hand on her shoulder trying to turn her over before he gasped pulling his hand away sharply.

Sitting up slowly Anippe felt the room spin, her eyes going blurry before she groaned falling back to the bed.

"I don't feel so..." She cut herself off body shaking, her teeth clenched together, she tried to uncurl her hands but found she couldn't just the overpowering pain bearing down on her.

"What happened at the river? You're molting again!" Quickly Doctor Thomas placed his hands on her shoulders steadying her body against the cot. There was no way he could hold her here for long, her tail was thrashing about wildly and the threat of being shot with acid was very likely.

"Doctor, what is going on in-" The Major stepped through into the tent gasping at the sight before him.

"I need soldiers, strong ones and quick! Someone needs to bring me some rope or something I have to get her stable. She's molting."

Inside her mind Anippe saw herself curling into a ball, her skin becoming dry and then moist as she wrapped herself in a cloak of mucus. The Xenomorphs from her dreams lashed out at her, beckoning her closer now, with gentle hisses and trills. Fighting it was hard, and she wished she could sweat; the burden of trying to fight this was horrible. She could barely hear the Doctor trying to calm her down, the hands of different soldiers holding her down.

"Her skin is getting slippery, it's covered in...yuck!" A female voice said, she couldn't see her flicking a massive amount of viscous like substance from her fingers.

"Leave her alone now, she must sleep and rest." The comforting voice of the doctor echoed inside of her throbbing head, she couldn't move, couldn't see. From within her closed eyes she could sense the forms of three others around her, the smells of them ranging from anger to being nervous.

It was getting dark now and moving around inside of her sack, Anippe could only sleep. It was coming quickly almost like she was running from it but taking two steps back into its open arms. She would let it overtake her.

"Is she going to be ok Doc?" Starr wasn't one to show his nervousness but he was now, everyone gone the only other person in the room was him.

"She will be fine. I truly thought that was her last form, her molt had taken place awhile ago." Doctor Kevin Thomas tapped his finger against his lower lip as he punched some figures into his laptop.

"What could have caused it? I mean she was locked in lab before right? All the new sights and sounds? The fighting she endured?" Starr stood on each foot, looking around impatiently; he wondered if it had to do with? No it couldn't be.

"No. It's not like Xenomorphs are a peaceful alien." He looked up at Starr's face, his own beginning to register some confusion. "May I ask why you're still here? You went on the rescue mission with her correct?"

Placing his laptop on the cot, Kevin stood up coming face to face with Starr, the older man crossing his arms over his chest. "I can assume you went to the river as well what happened?"

Ah shit what did she tell him? Starr raised an eyebrow trying to look as clueless as possible. Wait though, if he knew something he would have told him. "I know she went to the river, yea."

Kevin walked over to Anippe. The huddled mass she now was rolling slowly around in her own covering. He wished so badly to be in a lab, and have a real computer at his disposal. "You know more than that, why else would you continue to hang around here?"

That was what he was looking for, the look of guilt that flashed across Starr's face. The soldier taking a deep breath. "Tell me Starr it could save her life, I don't know how long Xenomorph's live for. Mixing her with human DNA was, risky enough but I need to know what she could form into now."

The man's eyes were pleading with him, and wait why should he care what Anippe thought? The man was her creator and her protector, and besides she wanted nothing more from him right? "We...may have indulged in some adult activity."

Kevin's head sprang up as he looked down at her sleeping form. "Excuse me?"

Starr swallowed hard making sure no one was around. "Look don't take this the wrong way ok? I don't look at Anippe the way any one else does, I really like her and." _Come on just spit it out! _"We shared a tender moment."

"You had sex with my daughter?" Kevin wanted to knock the man into next week; this is what other fathers must have felt like when they were faced with this situation. He would have started screaming if the man hadn't leapt across the room, covering his mouth.

"Look I understand how you must feel but believe me it was totally consensual. Do you think I could take advantage of her?' Letting him go slowly Starr put his hands up in front of him, he didn't want to fight but he didn't want the Doc to try and wail on him either.

Kevin sank to the floor his head in his hands as he groaned. "Do you have any idea what you could have done?"

He hadn't thought about that. "No. I mean it's not like she can get pregnant right? I'm clean I swear it, if that's what you're thinking."

Kevin was dumfounded. "You think I'm thinking about STD's? She can't get anything like that, no cancer, no viruses or bacteria's!" Standing up Kevin rushed over to his laptop looking over Anippe's information.

"Then what exactly?" Crossing his thick arms over his chest, he watched Anippe move around, her tail moving slowly over her body, she was covered in a mass of white substance. It was spongy looking it covered her curled up form moving gently along with her. A soft hissing coming from her, he wanted to touch her and try to comfort her in a way but Doctor Thomas had forbidden anyone from doing so.

"Listen. When we engineered her we made sure that she could not get pregnant. Xenomorphs are a parasite. The Queen lays eggs, and when they hatch a facehugger attaches itself to a host, once ready the larvae now called a chestburster does just what its name implies. It bursts from the body of its host, retreating off to a place to molt and become its adult form." He took a breath making sure Starr was paying attention.

"Xenomorphs take on the qualities of their host. When we mixed the DNA we made sure that, Anippe could not get pregnant. Can you imagine that? If she laid 10 eggs and found 10 hosts that is 10 adult Xenomorphs who would do her will. Capture other humans for hosts. You introduced your DNA to her, now we don't know what will happen."

For a moment Starr stood in wonder, then anger quickly followed. "Who the fuck said to create her? Why would you even bring that parasite here to Earth? She's already like a machine, now there's some **thing** out there that's unstoppable?"

"They are not unstoppable! They don't like heat and any large caliber bullet will kill them." Kevin stood up walking over to poke his finger into Starr's chest. "If you hadn't have touched her like that! We wouldn't be in this mess now. She could end up being able to reproduce."

Smacking his hand away Starr knew it was wrong morally but he hadn't felt that in his heart nor did he feel it now. "Just keep your mouth shut and we don't have a problem. You said that only Queen's laid eggs right? Well Anippe isn't a Queen so why worry?"

Kevin scoffed. "You really can't be that stupid can you?"

"I don't see the problem here, ok I added my DNA if anything you said they are parasites, she should take on some of my qualities? That isn't so bad right?" He really was trying to think on the bright side.

"If she even takes on your qualities that means she could be more aggressive. Short tempered. Territorial. Any of that sound good to you? She could end up taking on reproductive capabilities though; they won't let her live then. They will kill her and make me create another. I can't do that; I wont let them kill her." He was dead serious; his face was that of a soldier not accepting failure of any type. Starr knew he had to help somehow.

"What do we do?" They were going to be moving in a day and if she came from this...molt who knew what she would be like, if even the same person.

"We wait. Her last two molts took between 2 and 6 hours. When she wakes up she'll be hungry, so we have to have food here."

Starr could handle that, there wasn't anything for him or his team to be doing. "What about her personality?" His heart skipped a beat to think that she wouldn't be herself.

Kevin shrugged. "She never changed, but she was never filled with a male's semen either." He sent a glare the soldier's way, making him roll his eyes.

"I'll gather up what I can, it'll mostly be MRE's though." Starr started from the tent wondering how he was going to get all that food back.

"Now we just wait."

XXX

Back on Earth now, Pah'mel sat in his own ship a gift from his sire wondering how long it would take the odd female to get there.

The visual communicator beeped signaling someone calling him when he noticed it was his father.

"_Greetings Elder Rah'mel'ic." _Pah'mel was already standing bowing his head at his Sire.

"_Offspring." _The Elder clicked at his son looking around the ship before clearing his throat. _"I have heard of Val'sics death by the claws of a Kainde Amedha." _He waited for his progeny to concur with him.

"_It isn't exactly like that Elder. I am currently waiting-" _His father cut him off.

"_If you hadn't scanned it already there is a rogue hive starting. There are underground in a system of caves. You and Te'jek are now responsible for destroying it." _His father's graying dreads swung around his head as he looked at something off screen then back to his son.

"_Yes Elder. I will bring back to the Queen's skull." _He would have to leave soon that meant; he hoped that hybrid female showed up soon.

"_Good. I know you will bring our clan much honor." _Nodding his head gruffly his father talked of home, he was about to go on his own hunt to a planet on the other side of this galaxy. He also relayed a message from his sister, his father's favorite child about his first pup. His sister was watching his male suckling and he smiled inside himself thinking, of the child's antics.

Shutting off the communicator when the conversation was finished, Pah'mel sent a message to Te'jek the male hadn't been back to his ship since he brought it here. He was busy on the hunt and Pah'mel only had to hope it wasn't after the female.

XXX

It was that dream again, this time it came along with a horrible, gut-wrenching feeling. If nausea felt like someone hitting you in the stomach repeatedly, making you empty out the contents of your stomach along with rapid spinning. She never wanted to do this again.

This time she was in a black room, the only light source was a faint glow that seemed to just sprout from all around. It only light up her form though, and every time she tried to move it got brighter, but only for a moment. She could hear a few hisses and shrieks every now and then, something touching her, like a gentle nudge. It wasnt the rough hands of the doctor but she recognized the smooth, exoskeleton of her fellow Xenomorphs.

"_You're taking form."_

Anippe wanted to run but she felt so sore all over, bruised like a peach.

"_You shall be my greatest warrior. Even now you grow so strong."_

The voice as like a blanket soothing something growing inside her, nurturing that part of her that wanted to rip into something precious.

"_Follow your senses you will find me, they will not interrupt your journey."_

Anippe felt herself shriek and scream, the light coming closer now creeping towards her. It was taking over her, making her flesh rend from the muscle and bone. It was almost over now, just a bit more she could crawl through this fire.

"Anippe." The gentle hands caressing her face now, pulling something off her. A soft cushion was stroking over her face, making it warm and dry.

"Anippe, come on now dear." Something was moving her arms around, pulling something over head.

"She looks so different." That voice was deeper, it made her want to open her eyes.

"I need to get a heart rate on her. She has more ridges now, look at the spines coming from her elbows." A soft tsking sound.

"What does that mean? Girl gained some muscle or something." That deeper voice again, breathing gently near her ear.

It was all too much, the sudden waking, the touching of hands with a start she found herself sitting up; the cot she was laying on over her head now and with a start she threw it across the room. Blinking her eyes she hissed swiping at whatever came close in her moment of vulnerability.

"Anippe, calm down it's me Doctor Thomas." She recognized that voice, it made her trill with happiness. The chirping sound coming from deep within her chest, though she was wary of her surroundings.

"That's it, calm down. I'm going to walk towards you I only want to help." She was on all fours her tail ready to stab at where the sound came from.

A scuffle came from her left and with a shriek she launched herself at the sound barely missing Starr as he jumped away. Her tail crashed into a metal chair and she easily flung it away, the chair sailing into the cot in the corner.

"Anippe please!" Gentle hands came down on her shoulders as had she not known the voice as one that comforted her when she was younger, she would have attacked that way as well.

"Father?" Her clawed hands came to his face slowly, she couldn't "see" him but she could certainly smell and sense his muscles moving. The movement of his muscles caused small electrical currents that allowed her to view his body.

"Yes." She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Moving her thumbs over his face she trilled softly, he smiled at the sound.

"You molted Anippe. You dont even really look the same dear. It seems your electroreception has gotten stronger." Moving his hands over her now glassy eyes, Kevin felt tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes. "Can you even truly see me?"

She blinked well aware that he was outlined dimly. "No. You're fuzzy."

A scuffling in the corner made her turn her head slowly. "It's me Starr, well I mean Darcy."

Sniffing Anippe walked on quadruped style across the floor. "Darcy." She smiled when he came into contact with her, brushing his lips across her forehead.

"Yea. I'm so sorry Anippe, if I knew I swear I wouldnt have touched you. Not saying I still wouldnt have wanted to." He kissed her cheek.

"Sorry for what?" She really couldnt see herself and now wished she could.

"For the way you are now. I mean you could see me before, truly with your eyes now it's only...whatever it is now." He heard the sadness in his voice and she nudged her head against his.

"Come over here Anippe I want to take a look at you." The scraping of the metal cot against the floor made her teeth feel like shattering, but she followed the sound to him and sat down.

This way of seeing was odd. She was used to it but only when she closed her eyes, it was like her brain now was doing a reverse. If she could see herself she would see what Kevin was talking about. Her long legs that were mottled with that same, black now formed ridges coming from her calves, they stopped at her thighs. The ridges on her back were more pronounced, the smaller black tubes, longer now. Her tail blade was longer as well and she took care how she moved it.

She was about to move towards the doctor when an explosion sounded at the forefront of the camp, bullets being fired off and men shouting could be heard when Hicks charged into the tent.

"The rebels are on us we gotta move the doc and holy shit!" He was referring to Anippe and he backed into the corner.

Starr jumped in front of him. "It's Anippe she's just…changed forms."

He shook his head trying to make sure he saw what he was really seeing before looking over at the Kevin. "We have to get you out of here those are our orders, gather your shit and let's move Anippe you follow."

"I'm going to help." Anippe announced as Kevin hurriedly tossed him computer into it's bag, an explosion made dirt kick up into the tent.

"No, you're coming with me I don't want to risk anything!" Kevin called out to her just as Hicks grabbed his arm dragging the man from the tent.

Quickly Anippe found her small blanket pushing it into Kevin's arms she smiled nudging him with her head. "I will come back for you."

She pushed Starr in the direction of the others before getting into a quadruped position leaving the tent, looking back she have them a thumbs up as a open mouthed Kevin simply stared after her.

Well it looks like she's off a perfect opportunity to sneak away and do what she really wanted. A rogue hive is starting and she's headed back towards the Yautja! Thanks for reading!


End file.
